MUM DAD PARENTS! EEH?
by BlackRope2
Summary: It was one of those days; Kyoko needs help with a role, Ren is more than happy to help. In turn, she offers to cook him dinner, stopping by the store, they bump into their teenage son. SON? Kyoko and Ren aren't married! Or dating! Kyoko is still 18... HOW? WHEN? WHAT? M D P was an equation the pair needed to solve. Disclaimer: I do not own skip beat and it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It was that time of the year. The day that she dreaded the most. Dark clouds were looming above as rain made it's way down; foreshadowing the true meaning of today. The heavy atmosphere in the room, in very one's eyes that she had forgot not to look into; reflected nothing but sorrow, sadness and pity.

At best, it would only rain heavily, but then again, there were those years as lighting and thunder would accompany her already damp mood; loudly and proudly welcoming and announcing what today truly meant. Not that she needed the reminder, she could never forget; it was an impossibility of that ever happening. The world marked this day on their calendar. Even if she wanted to, they would all remember.

 _He would remember._

Looking at herself in the mirror, a reflection of a tired and worn out woman stared back at her. She had gone back to her original black hair ever since they had become official. He had said he wanted the original Mogami Kyoko, and not the results of that idiot's doing. Now her raven curls were tide up in a ponytail, hints of white were showing; besides from a few hair strands, she wore black from head to toe.

Looking at herself closely; she resembled nothing of what once was. Age and life just got to her. The life flowing through her veins seemed to have stopped, her health looked like it had deteriorated throughout time. The burning fire she used to have was long extinguished as soon as he had left her behind; left her to her own musings and devices.

"You know you don't have to go." Ren said by the door. Looking nice in his black suit despite the occasion. He wasn't all that happy either, she could see it. Even though he tried to hide it, she could always tell. "You can always visit another time, I know the amount of people makes you uncomfortable and-" She had stopped him in his worries with a simple sad smile she shone his way. That was his cue to not delve any further, for that, he would be hurting her; deepening the wound that refused to close up or heal.

"There's no way I cannot, not just go."

 _How could she not?_

The amount of people was uncomfortable, but that just showed how much he was loved. She had her family for support; though at times, it was them that need the support the most.

She could do it. She would show up, hold the tears in and give a speech to those that were listening. "Besides, I have you." She alway told him that. It was true, he was her strength through the tough times that came her way; through the unfairs that were thrown in her life. It was a simple fact that fate just wanted to be cruel to her; even at a young age, nothing ever seemed to go right in her life. Happiness was never a long lasting reality for her.

But now, he was the reason why she kept going, got moving and bothered with life. He was what kept her grounded and mind sane. Ren was hers to protect and watch over, he was what fate allowed her to have, for now. That is until the evil grin of fate would turn her way yet again, and yank him away from her tight grasp. Dare say the day would ever come. It would be the day she would follow closely behind. As she would not allow herself another moment breathing, if he wasn't there beside her.

"Are you guys ready?" His once manager, turned best friend asked by the door frame. Alerting the two people about the time at hand. There was a schedule to keep; just like their reputation, they were never late and today should not be any different.

In the tired man's arms was a sleeping young girl. She was comfortably nestling in the arms of her father's; like an angel floating in the clouds, unaware of how tragic fate could spin one's life.

 _From sweet dreams to nightmares in a matter of seconds._

She remembered seeing that same image. It was another man and it wasn't a girl in his arms, but instead a beautiful baby boy. She remembered the tears that raced down his face from the overflow of happiness and emotions.

 _Those years felt like centuries ago._

"Mo let's get moving! You can't keep a pregnant women standing all day!" Kanae came into view, rubbing her growing baby bump that was covered in layers of wool jumpers to fend off the cold wind speeding past. This was the third one, a boy this time. The first child was somewhere in the house; probably down stairs in Maria's company. The second was in her daddy's arms, sleeping as the day moved on without her. She was only 4 years old and keeping up with the grown ups proved to be too much trouble.

"I'm ready." Kyoko had quietly answered, her voice low and void of emotions. This day always made her depressed the most; made her wish that she never existed; as she would not be experiencing this much pain. Holding the shredded and chipped stone that Kuon had given to her years ago, she prayed for strength. Strength that she would need to get on with today; to return to that place where she first met him.

Not that she would remember today anyways. Like she did in the past four years, she would try and burn the memory of today. Go off into her own world where everything was fine and dandy; for just a couple of minutes of mental peace. Before reality would slap her in the face, in the form of Ren that is.

 _He would never leave her, at least not yet._

* * *

Everything went in a blur. There were reporters, fans and family in tears of his death anniversary. Throughout the whole day, she never let go of Ren's hand; as he was her anchor to this world.

He was holding her back from leaving the living behind.

"Are you okay?" Voice low; so low that it could have been considered a whisper. His emotions out and bare for her to see. She was so in tuned with him that she never needed to see, to know what he felt.

"I'm fine, Ren." He knew better than that. He knew she was hurting. Despite what she said or did, she would never get over **him**. **He** had been her whole world and now that world was gone forever. Ren knew that all too well; he himself also felt the pain. **He** was as much in her life as **he** was in his. His pain may have not been equal to hers, but comparisons could not be made; as they were pained for different reasons, yet the same.

Family members, long time friends and die hard fans had communicated their concerns to her, and to him; their worries for her and for him. But she smiled through it all, repeated that she was fine as she held herself high and refused to loss face.

 _He taught her better than that._

"...We are gathered here for the beloved man we lost..."

She told everyone that she was okay and that she had moved on. "It doesn't hurt as much as it used to, I guess with time, wounds do heal." She told them all. Just like Ren, they knew better. What a bunch of bull crap it was. Moved on? Where? To the past? That was more accurate than the words she was spouting.

 _She could never forget him._

They had known her for many years and when she was hurt the most, was when she masked it all with a calm and happy facade. A strong front and a smile on the outside, but on the inside, it was chaos and utter ruins.

 _That was it; he had ruined her. Unintentional? Of course._

She somehow kept everything in. No one could persuade her to open up.

Not to **him** though. **He** had somehow figured a way to get her to open up. Maybe it was because of how intimidating **he** could be, or how high she had placed **him** , or maybe it was because of the feelings she felt for **him**. Whatever the reason was, she could never hide anything for **him**. She had tried, but **he** always found out, figured it all out.

* * *

"It's okay to cry, it's only us now." They were the last two left. Every year, they would be given their moment to mourn, and every year, she would break down in gut wrenching tears for her loss. This was the only time of the year she would be so vulnerable and fragile in front of him. Other than this day, she wanted him to see her as a strong and dependant woman. Someone that he could rely upon and needed not worry about.

"It's okay, I'm here." He was crying too. Ren dropped down to the small woman who was ready to be with the dead. The umbrella he had held onto so tight the whole day was now forgotten as the rain heavily poured down on them. The rain was in sync with the tears racing from their eyes, soaking their clothes and falling to the grave as mud became the result.

Ren could tell the world was no longer bright for her. True, she had him, but he wasn't enough; he wasn't even half the man compared to **him**. He hugged and supported her, he cried just like she did. She wasn't alone in this pain. There were others, thousands even, as **he** was loved worldwide.

"How could you have left so early Kuon?" She cried for the only man that she had truly ever loved.

He had been her fairy prince; an innocent being that showed her that magic still existed in this cruel world.

He had been her senpai; a man that knew when she needed discipline and when she needed a helping hand.

He had been her friend; a companion that she could confide in about her worries, fears and faults.

He had been her husband; a life partner that she vowed to love and to hold, a man that vowed the same back to her.

And he had been the father to their child; a caring man that taught her the true meaning of a family; he gave her one, as he was a part of her family.

He left too soon, moved on to a place she couldn't reach him.

"I wish I had the power to go back in time." If it was possible, he wanted to meet his father again, see his mother truly smile for no reason in particular; because, when **he** was alive, the world was heaven in her eyes. There was never a single day she would have a frown on her face; not if **he** could help it.

"So do I, Ren." Kyoko hugged her son. A piece of **him** that he left behind.

* * *

...

A/N: I will just say this now.

I will NOT UPDATE this until I finish one of the already on-going fanfics!

I just had this idea, I wrote it down and I wanted to share it with you guys.

P.S this fanfic is not sad (or not planning on making it sad).

Thank you for reading!

And don't kill me, I'm working on the others fanfics too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Introductions**

Driving in the bustling and heavy traffic of Tokyo was a couple in a zooming sports car. A line of silver trailed past the streets and transparent tall skyscrapers, as the car smoothly drove along with the fast pace of the city life. Comfortably sitting in silence was Tsuruga Ren and a black haired Mogami Kyoko.

Kyoko's hair was black as she was in costume, hence, the reason why she was in the company of Tsuruga Ren at such a late hour. Ren finished work at 9:30pm, after all it could not be helped with his packed schedule.

Reading a script along the ride, the young lady never noticed the glances the driver would steal her way whenever he had a chance.

Kyoko was immersed in the script in her hands, as the scenes described on the paper played out in her overactive imagination. The details of the characters, actions, emotions, words spoken, all the way down to the look of the setting, all came to life in the confines of her mind.

Kyoko was offered a new role for a movie called **Don't Look Back** , the genre of the film was historical, action and adventure; with a hint of romance. She was offered the main role; her character was a young girl named Mei, a girl that discovered the truth about her life. The truth was, that she was kidnapped when she was two years old by her 'parents', that she's from a royal family and the kidnapping was planned by her birth mother; the deceased Queen.

"It's such a sad story." _Sniff_. Laying the script on her lap, Kyoko had begun to search her bag for some tissues that she knew she had packed beforehand.

"How so? I thought the ending was pretty good." Ren replied, curious as to what was so sad that it made her cry. He knew about the movie; from her and the copy that his manager had requested for him to have. Despite the fact that he was not going to be part of the cast, he had became familiar with the script from back to front; including the almost intimate scenes between Mei and her 'brother'. He had initially cringed at the thought of the girl he loved looking at another man with love and adoration in her eyes, despite the fact it would merely be acting and pretence.

"But, s-she never gets the chance to meet her birth mother." Kyoko cried her reply through the tissues. "And, Kai-kun gets killed!" More tears started falling at the tragic death of her brother. The brother that had helped Mei with discovering the truth about her hidden identity, the brother that Mei had finally come to realise she loved when it was too late.

"That is true, but she learns the truth behind her mother's actions. Plus, Kai-kun chose death to save her life." Ren came to a slow smooth stop as the traffic lights ahead turned red. Giving him a chance and excuse to turn his head and openly face her; admire her for even just a second more.

"He didn't have to do that! She had everything under control." After receiving the script, Kyoko had read through it numerous times and still got emotional with the ending. _He didn't have to die! His parents were part of hiding Mei's identity, not him!_ She inwardly complained about how unfair life can be. Kai-kun had paid with his life for the mistakes that his parents made.

"He didn't know that," Ren chuckled at how strongly she felt about the characters, "in that single moment in time, her safety was all that mattered to him; the world could've been falling apart and he wouldn't have cared." He smiled at her, as he knew he would have done the exact same thing if it was for her. "It's great that you like the script so much. This means being apart of creating what you have read into scenes, would be so much fun." The stopped car continued it's journey as the traffic lights changed colours yet again.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Kyoko recovered from the tear fest as excitement enveloped her being. The pretty clothes she would wear, the beautiful makeup they would put on her as it would transform her into a princess; because that was what her character was; a beautiful maiden born into royalty. Plus, the fact that this was her debut opportunity made her all the more keen and nervous.

"It sounds to me you have already created and developed your character." Ren noted her shake of the head. "I don't think I would be of much help." Not that he was keen on helping and giving her advice on how to seduce another man.

"Of course you will! I will always need you!" Kyoko blushed at her own strong reply and the implications of her words. "Your help that is." She quietly added, embarrassed by her slip of the tongue, yet proud of her own recovery time.

Turning to the window, she continued. "I had months to create my character and after the last script read-through, the director was happy with what I came up with." Her hands were fidgeting as her fingers drew artworks on her palm, before they began ironing her pink love-me uniform, "I was so happy, that I also wanted to perform my own stunts and you know, the script has a lot of action and..."

"So, you need my help with the fighting scenes?" He didn't know if she would ask for his help with the other _obstacles,_ and he didn't know if he would be able to help her either.

"Yes, but if you don't want to or you are tired I can always-"

"I'll be more than happy to help you, Mogami-san." Ren smiled at her, sadden that she still thought her company was a bother to him. "But you really don't have to make me dinner." He would have rather be in her presence for the short times they spent together, than her in his kitchen and away from his vision.

"It's my thanks to you for agreeing to help me and for taking up your time," she had turned to him while he had his eyes back and focused on the road. "And if I don't force you to eat, who will?" She questioned him. It was more of a rhetorical question but he answered anyways.

"I am more than capable of reminding myself to eat." Ren defended himself.

"That's your problem Tsuruga-san," he raised an eyebrow, "you shouldn't have to remind yourself when to eat. You eat when your stomach tells you too, when you are hungry, not when you remember!" He had chuckled at her, happy that she cared about him this much.

" I guess you are right."

* * *

Stepping out of the parked car, the couple had headed into the small grocery store in the apartment building that Ren resided in. Paying for their purchases, they made their way out the store.

"You really didn't have to pay." Kyoko just couldn't get over the fact that he would always pay. Whenever she would come asking for his help and offer to cook him a late night dinner; he always insist on paying.

"But you are the one cooking, it's the least I could do." Ren replied with the same argument yet again. She never ceased to amaze him just how many times she still offered to pay, even though she knew the inevitable outcome.

"I was the one that offered to cook, shouldn't I have been responsible for the ingredients too?"

"Yes, but since I know you, then I know you are planning on making me eat more than half of the cooking. Since I will be eating the most, shouldn't I be the one to pay, Mogami-san?"

"But-"

Running at the speed of light, a ball of black sent Kyoko to the floor.

"Mogami-san!" Ren quickly placed the grocery bags down and tried to help her up. Clinging to Kyoko like his life depended on it, was a boy; a teenage boy just below Kyoko's height.

"Mum." He sniffed as he had his head on her chest. Kyoko was lost, standing stiff like a tree and arms out like a scarecrow. Some random boy was hugging her!

"It came true." He sniffed some more, tighting his grip around her waist. The tears soaking in her pink top, moved her arms as she patted his head and smoothed his soft black hair. It was so soft, just like, like...her senpai's.

The man next to Kyoko seethed with jealousy as the boy nested his head right above her breasts. Thinking it's about time he pealed the boy off of her, Ren moved into action.

"Hey kid, what do you think you are doing?" Ren had his eyes on Kyoko for a while now, he wasn't going to let some random boy steal her away, and right in font of him. _Like hell!_

"Dad!" The boy had leaped out of Kyoko's arms and straight into Ren's, because of his height and strength, Ren had managed to receive the impact without a hint of disturbance to his balance.

Kyoko's jaw dropped. She wasn't mistaken, the boy had shouted out at Tsuruga-san as Dad, meaning, father. His father? Ren? Tsuruga Ren?

"Tsuruga-san, you have a son?"

"No!" "Yes!" Ren and the little boy answered at the same time.

"You are married?"

"Hell no!" "Yes." They answered at the same time, yet again.

"Would you stop that!" Ren pushed the boy to arm's length. "I don't know who you are or what you are on-"

"I'm Ren." The boy with the enticing green eyes replied to him. For a moment, Ren felt like he was staring at a mirror's reflection. The colour mixer, the shine and glint were like his own; his real eyes that is. "Your son." The boy finished.

"EEEEHHHH?" Kyoko was beyond shocked. Her senpai, the one she had realised and finally accepted that she loved, had a son? Did he have some secret family; a wife and a son that he didn't want people to know about? Why didn't he tell her? He didn't trust her enough? How many children was he hiding?

"And yours." The boy looked at Kyoko. She had looked behind herself, to her left, right, up and down; searching for a beauty that was surely meant to be Ren's wife. "HAAH, what are you doing, mum?" The boy asked with mirth in his eyes at Kyoko's antics.

The commotion was starting to cause the small amount of people in the area to turn their heads. Ren wanted to clear the misunderstanding as he had seen the wheels in Kyoko's head turn. _I bet she thinks I have a secret family or something_. He had thought.

Picking up the grocery bags, he began to gently push Kyoko to the elevators.

"You, follow." He commanded the boy, who was holding Kyoko's fallen bags in his hands.

* * *

Getting inside his home and placing Kyoko on the couch, Ren made sure his front door was locked.

"So this is the apartment you and mum used to live in?" The boy was wondering around, looking everywhere. His eyes sparkling like diamonds; just like Kyoko's when she went to her fairy world that only she could see.

"You used to live here with your wife, Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko asked, she had finally accepted defeat. She didn't mean as much to Ren as he meant to her. _Of course she didn't, she wasn't special to him and he is the Tsuruga Ren, Japan's number one actor and most desired man!_

"I assure you, I am not married, Mogami-san," he was hoping she was listening to him, "nor do I have a son."

"But, he said he is your son."

"I assure you he isn't."

"But...he has your hair!" Kyoko pointed out.

"My hair?"

"It's so soft and silky, just like yours! It's okay if you are married, I won't tell anyone your secret." Kyoko got off the couch. "I'm sorry for troubling you at such a late hour. Please have some time alone with your son." She bowed and was about to leave and head for the door.

"KYOKO!" Ren grabbed her arm and stopped her from leaving. "You know me better than anyone, and I know Yashiro sends you a copy of my schedule, since when do I have the time or leisure to have a secret family?"

"But... but he called you Dad!" Kyoko could feel tears in her eyes. She just wanted to get away and cry alone somewhere. The man she loved had a family and would never be hers. _Not that she had a chance in the first place, but still._

"And he called you mum!" Ren knew if he let her go before clearing the misunderstanding, she would take it as a fact that he has a secret family hidden somewhere.

"There are no pictures of you two together at all." The boy walked back into the room, looking disappointed. Finally seeing his eyes clearly, Kyoko felt like she had seen him before; they shone just like her fairy princes'.

"Corn?" She whispered.

"No, it's Ren." He sat on the couch in front of the standing pair. "He is Kuon." The boy gestured to Ren.

"WH-"

"EH-"

Like a flood, it all came rushing in. Images of Kuon at that beach, how his facial and body structure were identical to Ren, as well as his voice. Images of them as the Heel siblings and how Ren didn't act as himself; how his body moved and behaved like another being was in control. Oh, it was so clear and right in front of her. How come she never saw it? The physical similarities, the voice, the sudden mood changes; EVERYTHING! Was she so blinded by the want and need to believe in magic? To believe that Corn was some special being sent to her alone?

Ren saw the look in her brown mixed golden eyes, he knew the gist was up; it was better to come clean. But he was curious as to how this boy knew his real name.

"How did you know?" Ren asked the seated boy, who stared back at him with his eyes.

"Know what?" He looked up at his claimed father.

"My real name?"

"I knew it." Kyoko whispered to herself as she plopped back down on the couch, knees too weak to keep her body standing any longer; the amount of information was weighing her down. So he was corn, a.k.a Kuon all along? Her Kuon?

"That's the name Mum calls you by," Ren sat down next to Kyoko. "And the rest of Japan, and the world." The boy stated as though it was a fact.

"Okay, kid." Ren rubbed his temple, feeling a headache coming along. "I don't know how you know my name. But, what's your game? The president put up to this? My parents? What do you want?" He wasn't ready to believe that the world knew his real name yet, as that would mean, they knew the reason as to why he had a fake name to begin with.

"Oh," the boy blushed, "I should have explained myself," he had that shy look that Kyoko would show when embarrassed. "I'm from the future," he had that tadaa look in his enticing green eyes. "I'm the son of Kuon Hizuri," he looked at Ren, "and Kyoko Hizuri." He looked at Kyoko as he shined a smile that was identical to the grown man in front of him; sparkles, flowers and all.

"Hizuri? As in...father's son?" Kyoko asked. So he was that Kuon too? She even met his father and she still didn't know?

"I can explai-" Kyoko shot up and sprinted for the door, her bags and shoes forgotten. "KYOKO!" Ren jumped after her.

"I get it! You don't trust me enough to tell me about your secret family, but, you are father's son and you didn't tell me?" She was hurt by that fact, and he could clearly see it. "Were you laughing at me this whole time? The clueless me that still believed that Kuon was a fairy? Were you laughing when you fooled me at that beach? When you ki-ki-kissed me on that rooftop?" Ren blocked the door so she couldn't leave, not until he explained himself.

"I can explain!" Ren begged her, as he could see the hurt from earlier was transforming into emotions that drove her into show-business in the first place; hate and rage.

"THEN EXPLAIN!" Kyoko shouted at him. " YOU ARE THAT KUON AND DIDN'T TELL ME! FATHER'S SON AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" The tears she had in her eyes were threatening to fall. Feeling like she meant nothing to him, she wanted to just disappear, because she believed she mattered to him to some extent; to the extent of a friend that is. "Am I that untrustworthy? Do I mean that little to you?" Her voice lowered in volume but the emotions were still raw and bare. The tears she tried so hard to keep inside trickled down against her will.

"Are you kidding me?! Do you know how much you mean to me? Do you know how many times I have thought about telling you!" Ren sounded hesitant, holding his emotions back. He didn't want to reveal his feelings to her like this; he had plans. Plans to tell her that he loved her on her 19th birthday, along with a promise ring that he whole heartedly belonged to her, and her alone for the rest of his life.

"Well I must mean very little to you since you never told me anything!" Kyoko snapped at him. He said she meant something to him. To her, it sounded like she didn't mean enough to him at all; since he never bothered to tell her anything to begin with. He was just saying that because he was kind, and he was sparring her feelings, which hurt her even more.

"YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME KYOKO!" Ren shouted in her face. He was not willing to loose her now. There was no point in planning to confess later, when it was a matter of fact that if the misunderstanding wasn't cleared now, she would avoid him for the rest of his life.

"Telling you the truth; I was afraid that you would hate me, be disappointed in me, than actually knowing. More than you knowing my real name, birth place...or my past, I was afraid you would fear me!" He let out his deepest fears, if he didn't come clean now, tell her the whole truth and convince her that it was all the truth, he knew she could make herself believe something ridiculous that her mind would come up with.

"I could never hate you, even if I wanted to ...I just can't. Why would you think I would be disappointed in you?" She quietly asked him.

"Because I'm not a fairy that you so whole heartily believed I was." He quietly replied.

"Why would I be afraid of you?"

"Because..." Kyoko waited silently for his answer, giving him time to construct his words, and time for herself to process everything. "Because, I killed my best friend." Ren said, somehow during the yelling, he had dropped to his knees at his own front door, with her looking down on him.

"Tsu-"

"How come you never told me this?" The teenage boy made his presence known after he had enough of being forgotten by the two. "No, wait. Mum did say it was an accident." He shyly rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed for interrupting the grown ups on their important talk.

"Kuon, what happened?" Kyoko had felt the need to address Ren by Kuon instead of Ren or Tsuruga-san; the moment and topic seemed too personal for a fake name or honorifics to be used. Kyoko had also dropped to her knees in front of him, needing to be on the same level with him; not above or below. She wanted to be his equal.

In front of his own door, on his knees and in front of Kyoko and some kid, Tsuruga Ren had tears in his eyes as he revealed his sinful actions and dark truth; his past. For the first time, since that night, for the first time without being in front of a camera; he broke down in raw gut-wrenching tears. Minus the loud sobbing of course, he was far too manly for that.

"You didn't kill him!" Kyoko said past the tears that had seemed to stop her voice in her throat.

"I also agree. It was an accident!" The little boy who was also in tears said, moving closer to the seated pair in front of the door, wanting to feel the warmth and comfort from his 'parents'.

"It wasn't your fault Kuon." Kyoko cried while holding him, patting his head and smoothing his back. For a large man of his size, he seemed and felt small in that moment in time. Not expecting her calm reaction or comfort, Ren had remained silent as he absorbed her warmth, embrace and comforting words. "It was an accident." She quietly repeated to him.

* * *

After an hour on the ground and the sniffing from the trio had subsided, the growl from two empty stomachs alerted Kyoko about her current position.

"I'm hungry." The boy whined, traces of running tears were left on his pink round cheeks.

"Don't think I forgot about you. Who are you?" Ren asked him as Kyoko pulled away. Ren was glad that he finally opened up to Kyoko, but embarrassed that a stranger was able to witness him cry; a kid nonetheless.

"I told you, I'm your son."

"I don't have a kid."

"I'm your future son."

"Your joke is not funny and if you are being serious, you need help. Please get out of my home." Ren grabbed the boy by the arm and was pushing him towards the now open door.

"Wait, Dad!" He whinged and dug his heels on the floor.

"I'm not your father, stop calling me that."

"Yes, you are!" The boy was running out of ideas, the door was getting closer, "I can prove it!"

With the unexpected night, Ren was open for anything. Stoping in his tracks, he crossed his arms and waited for the boy to prove it, that he was his son; his son from the future.

"You and mum didn't start dating until she was 19." He said, Ren and Kyoko just stared at him. 19? Next year? Did his plan of confessing on her birthday work? Does that mean that she reciprocated his feelings? "Oh, shot, that hasn't happened yet...Um, you met Mum when she was 6 years old."

"Yes, thank you genius for repeating what I told her an hour ago about meeting Corn." Ren returned to his pushing. Maybe the boy was just guessing, there was no way that he knew Ren had plans of making Kyoko his on the day she turned 19; by the end of this year.

"Wait! You didn't tell her how long you have loved her!" All the movement in the room came to a halt, and silence dropped the atmosphere a couple of degrees. "You have loved Mum since the first time she acted against you, and, she has loved you back since she was your substitute manager!" Ren was starting to get convinced. There was no way the boy could have known that. Ren never told anyone. The boy could have only known, if he, himself revealed that fact to him.

Ren turned to face Kyoko.

She was pink, eyes bugged out and jaw to the floor.

"Since then?" Ren asked, happy to know that their feelings were mutual for that long, even if he never realised.

"I-i-i, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT CRAZY BOY IS TALKING ABOUT!" Kyoko looked about ready to run. It was a good thing that she was bad at lying as Ren saw straight through her act.

"MUM! You always said you loved him since then, but didn't accept it until you acted as siblings together!" He just wanted to convince them, even if it meant breaking a promise that he made with his own mother.

"Wha-Ho-Whe- HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Kyoko was pinker than her love me uniform. _Only the president knew that._ She had thought.

"Because I'm your son and you told me!" She couldn't deny what he said was true. She never told anyone, the president might have known her feelings for Ren, but he never knew that was when she had finally accepted them.

"Okay, wait... let me get this straight. You are from the future?" He nodded "I'm your mother and..." She couldn't say it.

" and I'm your father?" Ren finished for her. The boy nodded again.

"That means, Tsuruga-san and I are..."

"Married." The boy answered.

"EHHHHH?"


	3. Chapter 3

**You can't deny what's in front of you**

"Don't be ridiculous, Tsuruga-san would never marry someone like me!" Kyoko spoke as though the man himself was not in the room. She just couldn't believe that there was a future where she was married to her senpai, let alone, they have a son together. That was impossible!

"Who said?" Didn't he just yell at her face that she meant the world to him an hour ago?

"What?"

"Who said I could never marry you?" Ren was annoyed, just how naive could she get.

"Wh- why would you?"

"For starters, I love you, isn't that enough of a reason!" Ren thought he had made his feelings clear earlier, but with Kyoko, he should have thought better. She needed these types of matters slowly spelt to her, loud and clear for it to reach her brain.

"..."

The two stomaches from before, growled again. Kyoko took that as her cue to run for the kitchen, forbidding the two boys from entering her domain. Everything was moving so fast for her. She found out that Ren was Corn, a.k.a Kuon, father's Kuon. She found out about the weight he had been carrying, the guilt he has been holding. She found out he loved her back! AND IN THE FUTURE THEY HAVE A SON TOGETHER!? SHE'S MARRIED TO HIM AND HIM TO HER? THEY HAVE A SON!

The smile she had on her face, the pink that covered her entire body was beyond explanation. Things might have been moving at the speed of light, but she was happy. Happy that in her wildest dreams, there was a place that she belonged to, a man that loved her, and a family to care for.

* * *

"Come on, do it!" The boy; young Ren edged on.

"Do what?" Kyoko asked as she stepped into the living room. The boy was trying to persuade Tsuruga-san into something.

"I want Dad to remove his contacts." He answered. His eyes pleading to his mother to side with him.

"Can you, Tsuruga-san?" Her eyes were sparkling, now it was times two; as the boy next to her had the exact same expression. How could Ren have said no to that? Excusing himself as the other two set the table, Ren went to remove his coloured contacts.

Staring into the reflection he last saw during the sibling act between him and Kyoko. Ren could not believe that this day would come so soon, that Kyoko would have reacted so calmly to everything. What he had envisioned of her reaction was her moving heaven and earth to avoid him like a plague.

This was the complete opposite, she was still in his home, in his presence. She hadn't said she loved him back, but she never denied the accusations or more like statements the boy had made.

 _Was that kid telling the truth? Is there a future where he and Kyoko are happy together, have a family of their own, where he is living life as his true self, fake name behind him?_

* * *

"You can't eat before washing your hands." Kyoko scolded the teenager as she shoed him to the sink in the kitchen.

"Are you ready?" Ren asked as he made his way back into the living room, eyes closed as he stood by the entrance.

"Yes!" Kyoko sat down and anticipated the reveal. She had seen Kuon at that beach, so she knew what his hypnotising green eyes looked like. However, the thought that he was still Ren at the moment, made her all the more excited.

Slowly opening his eyes and staring at Kyoko, she had lost her breath as she lost herself in the green vast of his beautiful eyes; that were now highlighted by the black hair he had. Whereas, as Kuon, the shinning blonde hair was a distraction from how deep his eyes could pull you in.

"See, the same right?" The boy, Ren sat next to Tsuruga-san. Kyoko had looked left and right, she saw no difference. Ren had Tsuruga-san's eyes, body proportions and slender build. It was like looking at a younger version of Tsuruga Ren with green eyes or a younger version of Kuon with black hair.

"He looks so much like you Tsuruga-san." Kyoko's eyes were shining. Ren didn't know how to respond. She seemed happy that their 'son' physically resembled his father and only possessed her black hair.

"Can I eat now?" The eager teenager asked, proud that he looked like his father and anxious to devour his mother's delicious cooking.

"Dig in!" Kyoko happily said. Teenager Ren was more than happy to fill his plate, whereas his father sat back and observed the two people. She may not have realised it, but Ren possessed more of her personality traits than anything else, even the way she sat; a straight posture and a graceful air.

"Tsuruga-san?"

"Huh?" Focusing his vision, he noticed Kyoko's outstretched hand, motioning for his plate. He handed her his plate, Kyoko had placed another plate filled with two people's portion of food in front of him.

"Enjoy!" She beamed a threatening smile his way.

"All this for me?" He gulped at the amount on the plate.

"Of course, you need _a lot_ of food to keep your body healthy." She stretched 'a lot' as she looked at him.

"But, isn't this too much?" He was worried and scared for his stomach.

"Now that I look at it, I don't think its enough." Kyoko moved her hand as though to add more to his plate.

"You know what, this is perfect. Thank you for the food." Ren smiled at her as he pushed his plate closer to himself and began eating.

"HAHAH." The forgotten teenager wiped a couple of tears from his eyes due to his parents' antics.

"So, how old are you R-ren...kun?" Kyoko shyly asked, embarrassed to call him just Ren, since it sounded like she was addressing the man in front of her and not the boy seated next to him.

"14." He said as he turned back to his food.

"EHHH? You don't look 14 at all." Kyoko had thought maybe 16 or older.

"That's because I got Dad's height, because of that, people think I'm older than I really am."

"Don't blame me, I got it from my father too." Ren defended himself as Kyoko giggled. Tsuruga Ren was happy that he had a moment of distraction from the mountain on his plate; a mountain that he would have to climb over, if he wanted to escape Kyoko's retaliation later.

"Let's say you are our son, how did you get here anyways?" Ren was curious. "Don't tell me time machines are already invented."

"HAHA, time machines are not invented, yet, and I don't know how I got here." The expression on the teenager's face had begun to turn sour as he had his head down, "we were visiting the grave...I had wished for the ability to travel back in time and..." he was struggling to get the words out, "I don't know how, but I woke up at a bus stop's bench; near this apartment complex. I saw Dad's sports car drive past and I remembered Mum saying that you used to live here before you had me, so I came."

"Grave? Who's grave?" Kyoko had asked. Lifting his head, the son had tears in the brim of his eyes as they were ready to fall at any minute. Kyoko felt horrible for asking; she felt her stomach twist and turn, like what he was about to say wasn't good and she didn't want to hear it; just as he didn't want to say it.

"Well, whose is it?" With the edging by his father, the small boy forced the words out.

"Yours." He looked his father in the eye.

Silence.

"EHHH? Tsuruga-san's?" She couldn't believe her ears. He only nodded in response. "That can't be, you are mistaken!" He shook his head.

"Bu-but, HOW?"

"I don't know, you never told me." He whispered his response back, the food no longer being able to smoothly slid down his throat, the flavour was somehow drained; making it bland in his mouth.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW HOW OR WHAT YOUR FATHER DIED FROM?" Kyoko was furious. She somehow gets together with Ren in some future and he dies? The 'son' from the future has no clue on how it happened? How was she supposed to prevent it if she didn't know how it happened?

"I don't know! I was 10 and you NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING!" Kyoko noticed some hint of resentment from the boy; from being kept in the dark on the details of his father's death.

"KID, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE PLAYING AT, BUT YOU CANNOT KILL SOMEONE OFF JUST TO GET SOME ATTENTION!" She didn't want to believe that her senpai died.

"You still don't believe me?"

"Of course not! A son from the future, how stupid do I look?"

"What do I have to say to convince you?" The teen couldn't believe the turn of events. He was somehow able to be with his father and his once cheerful mother again, only to end up in a shouting match with her? "Is the fact that I know the president of LME confronted you about your feelings for Dad not enough? Or the scar on Dad's back from a stunt he did not enough?" The little boy cried out.

"Ha! See, you are lying." Kyoko had stood up and pointed at the boy. "Tsuruga-san does not have a scar; not on his back, arm, leg or anywhere!" She was su-

"I do." Ren finally spoke up. The things this boy spoke of and knew, were things he didn't tell anyone and the president wouldn't even think about telling anyone either.

Learning the fact that he starts dating Kyoko sometime next year was beyond happiness. Finding out that they get married and have a son was beyond his wildest dreams. Finding out that he dies after ten years of happiness and living the dream was bitter-sweet.

Maybe he didn't deserve to grow old and grey with Kyoko, watch his son find the right women for himself, or meet his grandchildren, but he would have at least tasted true happiness in his life.

 _That was more than enough. Wasn't it?_

"EHH! WHERE? SINCE WHEN?" Kyoko was coming very close to losing it. Everything she was finding out didn't sound right or make sense. She is married and has a son with Tsuruga Ren? IMPOSSIBLE!

"You know the sci-fi movie I accepted last year?" She had nodded. " During one of the action scenes, I had cut myself on one of the metal props."

"No, it can't be. You were shirtless most of the scenes, how come I didn't see the scar? Or after the filming ended, how come I never saw it from modelling jobs you did?" She asked, revealing the fact that she looked at magazines that Ren appeared in and kept a very close eye on him with all the projects he has worked on.

"It's small and it was covered by makeup."

"Wh-Bu- But you never told me about it?"

"I didn't want to worry you, besides, the cut was really small."

"Still, that does not prove that he is our son, let alone, from the future!" Ren felt happy when she said 'our'. It was ridiculous how the small things she did or said affected him greatly.

"I don't know Mogami-san, the things his been saying, there are just no way of him knowing unless we told him ourselves." Ren was starting to get convinced, there was just no way that the boy could have known some of the facts from someone else.

"Well I don't believe it!" The driving factor for her denial was her senpai's death. Kyoko felt like if she accepted the fact that the boy was their future son, it was the same as accepting that Ren was no longer in her world; out of her reach.

"What can I do to prove it?" Coming to the past, he did not expect this from his mother of all people. She was the most open minded person he knew; she believed in fairies after all.

"Blood..." She whispered, "I want a DNA test!" Kyoko looked at the seated pair. They looked identical, but her heart was not ready to believe anything. "I will believe that you are our future son from a DNA test!" With that, she had left the pair in the living room and made her way for the guest room. Her mind had stopped working as soon as the boy said it was Tsuruga-san's grave. At the moment, she wasn't herself as she had stormed off into Ren's guest room like she owned the place.

Ren thought it was best to do a DNA test as well. A part of him wanted to believe the boy, yet another didn't want to accept the fact that he leaves Kyoko so early in their life together.

"Tell me one thing," Ren turned to the boy. "Is she happy?" The boy shook his head.

"No she isn't." He looked to his father. "She acts strong in front of me, but there are days where she looks like she's about to break, or she would be crying in her room when she thought I wasn't home or couldn't hear her." It sounded just like her, she would put up a front for their son's sake.

"Why don't you head to bed and we'll figure things out tomorrow." Ren told the teenager.

"Where?"

"You will share the bed with me tonight." Ren's bed was big enough for three people, besides, he didn't want the boy to sleep on the couch. He would have preferred to share his bed with Kyoko, but at the moment, she needed her space.

"Goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight... Ren." The little boy gave Tsuruga-san a big hug. Ren patted his head before he left for the bedroom.

* * *

Ren checked his pocket for his phone. Upon finding it, he called his boss.

"Hello." He had picked up. "Ren, what's wrong?"

"Why do you assume that something is wrong?"

"You never call me at such an hour."

"I have some news..."

"Well, spit it out boy." Lory was getting impatient, Ren never called him, especially when it wasn't work related.

"I might have a son."

"OH! WOW! It's about time!" Lory was happy, ecstatic even. "The boring Tsuruga Ren has some hidden secrets, boy don't you know to spice up your life!" Lory was enjoying this, already picturing the media hounding Ren for information day and night. "Who's the mother? Oh, poor Kyoko-chan! And here I thought that you lov-"

"Kyoko might be the mother." Ren interrupted his rant.

"..." Lory paused his Sims game, his full attention directed to the phone call. "WHAT! REN, YOU GOT MOGAMI-SAN PREGNANT ALREADY?! WAIT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN MIGHT? SO YOU DON'T KNOW IF SHE'S PREGNANT OR THAT YOU ARE THE FATHER? RE-"

"Calm down before you have a heart attack! I did not get her pregnant...at least, not yet."

"Huh?" Lory was now confused.

"There's a teenage boy claiming to be mine and Kyoko's son...from the future."

"HAHAH." Lory didn't know what to think. _Was Ren pulling a prank on him perhaps?_ "And you believe him? HAHA-"

"He looks just like me; like Kuon." That shut the president up. "The things he knows about my identity are things that only you, my parents and I know."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, based on what the boy said, how similar we look alike and how similar he behaves like Kyoko, there might be a possibility."

"But, it's time travel of all things! That's impossible."

"And who's the one that preaches about 'nothing is impossible'?"

"That's when matters concern love, not time travel!"

"Boss, I have a feeling he might be telling the truth." The seriousness of the situation finally sunk into Lory. Ren never addressed him as boss, not since he became Ren.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"A DNA test."

"Huh?"

"The boy revealed some facts about the future that Kyoko refuses to believe. I want to be a hundred percent sure that what he says is the truth. A DNA test between the three of us is the only way."

"Okay. I'll contact one of my people, you get yourself, Mogami-san and the boy- What's his name anyways?"

"It's Ren."

"You named him after yourself?"

"I guess so."

"Well then, bring Ren, Mogami-san and yourself to my office first thing tomorrow morning. With my people, I'll get the results by the end of the day."

"Okay."

"Wait, what exactly does Ren say that Mogami-san won't believe?"

"That I die after ten years of our marriage."

"Oh, I see." His voice went quiet at the heavy information.

* * *

That morning, Kyoko had woken up first. Looking in the apartment, there were no signs of a boy that she remembered meeting last night. Thinking it was a dream, she knocked on the bedroom door of her senpai's to wake him up. It was only 6, but she knew he had an early morning for a drama he was currently filming. One knock, no reply. Two knocks and still no reply. Calling his name didn't work either.

Turning the knob, the door was unlocked as it opened before her. Cautiously stepping in, the sight before her crumbled any reason she had of last's night's events being a dream.

On the large king size bed was her senpai and the boy that claimed to be their son. They looked so peaceful as the boy had scooted closer to Ren. She had seen Ren's sleeping face and he looked like a handsome resting angel, but the boy next him was like a celestial being; oozing purity and innocence.

"Good morning." Kyoko had blushed as Tsuruga-san greeted her with his green eyes. The moment seemed so intimate as he smiled at her from the bed. "How did you sleep last night?" He whispered as to not wake up the small boy next to him.

"G-good morning." She blushed some more. "I slept just fine." He nodded. Getting up on the bed, Ren made sure to not disturb the sleeping teen.

"Well, I contacted the president last night," he began, "he wants us to go to his office this morning for the DNA test." Kyoko nodded as she excused herself with the excuse of making breakfast.

Kyoko cooked and Ren showered.

Kyoko went to shower and Ren woke up the sleeping boy.

They ate breakfast in silence, all to their own thoughts.

While the teenage son went for his shower, Kyoko and Ren cleaned up; even though Kyoko said she could do it alone, Ren wanted to help.

An hour and a half later, found the trio plus the manger, heading into Lory's office.

"Uncle Yashiro, that's enough, isn't it?" Teenage Ren asked as Yashiro had openly stared at the boy, then at Ren, back to the boy, then to Ren, throughout the whole drive to LME.

"He really does look like you Ren." Yashiro said. They had informed Yashiro about the boy's claims, hence, why Kyoko was with them and why they were headed for the president's office. "But, why does he have green eyes?" The trio flinched. They hadn't disclosed the matters about Ren's true identity yet, or his 'death' either to the manger.

"I'll explain later." Ren answered. He considered Yashiro a close a friend, after Kyoko's reaction, he was now more than open about letting those closest to him know the truth.

"So, Ren-kun, you are 14 years old?" The boy nodded. Upon reaching the president's office, they were met with a replica of a doctor's office. Everything you would need or find in a doctor's office was there; including a doctor as well.

"Oh my, I see what you meant Ren." Said the president, dressed in a male nurse's uniform as he examined the boy with his eyes. "He looks exactly like you." His statement had only made the boy smile, evident that he liked being compared to his father.

After the doctor had swabbed the inside of Tsuruga-san's, Kyoko's and teenager Ren's cheeks, he had left the president's office with a promise of the result before the end of the day.

* * *

"Hizuri?" Yashiro still had trouble keeping up with the facts.

"Yes, he is my father." Tsuruga-san said. An apologetic look on his face for keeping this secret from his manger for such a long time.

"And my grandfather!" The son chipped in, making it clear that he loved his grandfather.

"And Kyoko-chan is your wife?" Ren nodded. Yashiro was beyond happy. Ren had revealed his true identity to him, which included removing his brown contacts to further prove the truth. Looking at Ren and then the young boy, Yashiro knew they were father and son. It was clear as day; he didn't need to see the DNA results. Yashiro couldn't have been any happier as he congratulated the pair on their yet to come marriage and son. _This stubborn couple finally got together!_ His fanboy tendencies were sipping out and he did nothing to stop it. _This was news to rejoice about!_ His thoughts were written all over his face.

"Tell me more Ren-kun." He looked at the young boy, "Are your parents lovey-dovey with each other?" He had a big grin, just as the boy's eyes sparkled for the given chance to talk about his parents.

"Yes they are. Every morning before they leave for work they always kiss and hug and-" Kyoko had placed her hand on his mouth.

"Ren-kun, you know revealing too much can change the future." Kyoko let go of him, blushing at what the boy was revealing. While Tsuruga-san just smiled and grinned to himself, proud that his future self made sure to spoil her with all his love!

"Okay, calling you Ren and him Ren, is doing my head in." The president grabbed his head like he had a killer headache, his act not going unnoticed by the adults in the room. "Since we all know his true identity, why don't we call you Kuon and him Ren. It would make life so much easier for this old man." They all rolled their eyes at him.

"The president is right!" Yashiro chipped in. He just wanted to hear Kyoko call her senpai by his given name.

"I don't mind." Tsuruga-san said. Happy that Kyoko would be calling him by his name. No more Tsuruga-san this or senpai that. He had nothing against those names; just not when they came out of her mouth.

"..." Kyoko felt cornered as they turned to face her. "O-okay." She had blushed. Embarrassed to address her senpai so informally.

After chatting for a couple of minutes more, they chose to leave their son with the president; after informing him about not telling a soul that Kyoko and Ren were his parents or of Ren's true identity. They had also given him a pair of dark brown coloured contacts as to avoid standing out. Deciding on a time to regroup and look at the results. Kyoko and Ren had bid goodbye to each other and the young boy as they went to their respective jobs.

That day, Kyoko prayed that the results would be negative, 0.00% not a match; that the boy was lying. As she just could not come to terms with her senpai's death.

Ren on the other hand wished the boy was telling the truth. His death was unsettling, but knowing that he gets together with Kyoko was a wish he wanted answered. Call him selfies, since his wish will hurt Kyoko.

* * *

9:50pm and everyone was back in the president's office. Silence in the air as the doctor opened the vanilla envelop in hands.

"Based on the analysis of the blood test retrieved this morning. There's a 99.99% probability of parentage between Tsuruga Ren and the teen, Ren." Everyone but Kyoko was happy about the news.

 _Who says I'm the mother? There's no way I'm the mother! I can't possib-_

"-there's a 99.99% probability of parentage between Mogami Kyoko and the teen, Ren." The males in the room smiled as Kyoko shot up in tears.

"IT CAN'T BE! THERE'S A MISTAKE!" She shouted as she stormed out of the office. Tsuruga-san took no time as he ran after her.

"KYOKO!" He had grabbed her arm and pulled her into his embrace as she cried. He knew she wasn't crying because they would get together or have a son, she was already shading tears that were ten years in advance; mourning for his death that was yet to come.

"You can't." She whispered into his chest, her pain hurting him as well, her sobs stubbing him in the heart. "You can't leave me." She had cried in his arms until she fell a sleep, clung onto his clothes until her hands had to be pulled off.

"I wound never, willingly leave you." He whispered to the emotionally exhausted young girl.

Carrying her bridal style, he had entered the office to collect their son before heading for his apartment. Until they found a way to send their son back into his own time, it was decided that they all live together for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**No where to run**

 _In a room stripped of nothing from left to right, only a sea of white appeased her vision. Her sight was engulfed with the man she loved, situated in front of her._

 _Kyoko watched; unable to move or do anything as the man she loved was being ripped apart by his own demons. Her shouts as a black figure devoured him from behind; right before her eyes, went unheard. Her struggles and fight to be free of the invisible shackles holding her back, were fruitless._

 _His screams of pain, the thick blood that spouted out of his mouth; only made her shout louder, fight harder; yearning to be free and be at his side._

 _"LET HIM GO!" Tears raced down her face as she shouted her lungs out to the unknown figure. The black figure wasn't letting go, in fact, it multiplied. "TSURUGA-SAN!" Her heart yelled for the man that was slowly loosing the battle. "LET HIM GO! OH PLEASE LET HIM GO!" She pleaded with her whole body as she trembled at the scene unfolding in front of her. She was useless, she couldn't do anything to save him and that was what hurt her the most._

 _"...goodbye Mogami-san..." Were his last words before his eyes rolled to the back of his head._

 _"REN! REN!" The invisible shackles holding her back broke. Running the short distance to his lifeless body, she cried for the man that was no longer there. Kneeling down and huddling the air, her tears multiplied in speed and volume, her vision was blurred to the point of no recognition. Pain of loosing him was all she saw._

* * *

 _"Kyoko-chan! What's wrong?" Shooting her head up, she came face to face with Kuon. He was crouching in front of her; worry decorating his beautiful face and concern pouring out of his green eyes. He wore white from head to toe; his golden hair and exotic eyes made him appear as an angel in her eyes._

 _The smell of fresh cut grass, the howling of trees as wind blew past, the sun-rays radiating heat to her skin, attacked her senses and made her feel refreshed. The birds happily chirped in the tall trees, while the blue crystal sky was reflected on the calm river flowing by. A sense of magic surrounded this secluded clearing, as the trees hid and sheltered tiny creatures that she was sure were watching from a far._

 _"Kuon!" Kyoko had jumped the being in front of her, sending them both to the green ground. Hugging his body to hers, she felt the beating of his heart against her own; sufficing the need to feel him and acknowledge that he was there, in front of her, in her arms; she held onto him like it was her last time._

 _The man below her only chuckled and raffled her hair. The way she clung to him only reminded him of how perfect she fitted in his arms. The only place he wanted her to be._

 _"Kyoko-chan still crying as always." He commented, his white pears momentarily blinding her. "Do you want to tell me all about it?" He had gently pulled her into his lap and patiently waited for her answer. Slowly tilting her head up to face her fairy prince, she was met with a blank face. His face that only moments ago was decorated with what should have been an illegal smile, was now void of all emotions._

 _"How... did I get here?" Before her eyes, it was like he was in a trance; a puppet moving at the hands of another. Placing her on the soft green grass, Kuon had stood up and slowly made his way to the placid river._

 _"Goodbye Kyoko-chan." He smiled her way before descending into the shallow water._

 _"Wh-what are you doing?" She watched as he grabbed a big rock, placed it on top of his stomach and calmly laid in the transparent blue grave; like he was waiting to succumb to a peaceful slumber. A slumber that he never wanted to wake from._

 _"KUON?" Kyoko shouted and shook her head as he had opened his mouth and welcomed the water inside. Concern, confusion, horror, shock were some of the many emotions that took over her being._

 _Suddenly, the bright sunshine that had instantly warmed her body was covered with dark clouds. Yet again, something was holding her back from running to him, what it was, was still unknown to her. She sat there, glued to the ground and watched him suck in water, after water._

 _"KUON! KUON!" Her tears rained heavier than the rain that was trickling down from above; her eyes began to be clouded by darkness. The roars of thunder closed off whatever may have been happening around her._

* * *

 _"Hey, Kyoko." Opening her heavy eye lids, she was in his apartment. "I didn't know that the movie was going to be this boring." He gestured to her position as she had fallen asleep. He didn't seem annoyed that she fell asleep, rather, he looked apologetic._

 _"Tsu-" Before she could finish, smoke enveloped the room. It all happened so fast. With a speed that she didn't know he possessed, he had gently pulled her by the arm and sprinted for the doors. Wanting to get away from the thick, black and grey clouds that were filling their lungs and burning their insides._

 _Instead of taking the elevator that was now crowed with the other tenants and would only hold him back from getting her to safety, with his long legs, Ren had flew down many stairs with her safely in his arms._

 _"FIRE!"_

 _"GET OUT!"_

 _"STAY CALM!"_

 _"RUN!" Were screams from multiple people in the building complex, all yelling and shouting orders to their loved ones in the moment of panic. Running for their lives, passing people, bumping into people, her heart was on pilot, her senses were going hey-wire. Kyoko didn't know what was happening, but the pull of Ren's hands kept her grounded._

 _Making it outside and to safety. There was a huge crowd of bystanders and survivors watching the burning building in amazement and horror. Screams of those still trapped inside the fire pit made her stomach twist in ways it should never have. Turning away from the petrifying sight, Kyoko had breathed a sigh of relief. They made it out alive. They were safe and sound._

 _"Re-" Turning to her left, a small boy was holding her hand. She remembered seeing this boy from somewhere...but, where? Searching for the man that saved her, she noticed her senpai heading into the burning building. His clothes torn and his broad back to her; lowered with invisible weights that were dragging him down._

 _"REN!" She made her way to him. This time, there was nothing to stop her. "STOP! REN!" He turned around right at the front of the glass doors. He had... tears in his eyes. In that moment he wasn't Ren, but he was. As the fire burned behind him, the wind combined with black ash clouds blew his black hair out of his face, she froze as she made eye contact with his green emeralds. She felt naked as his eyes pierced through her soul and saw the fear she held within her._

 _"Keep living on without me Kyoko." And a step he took into the burning building. Fire burned it down into ashes in a matter of seconds._

* * *

 _"REN!" Red was all she saw as his think blood covered the ground, stained her hands and engulfed her vision._

 _"KUON!" She was back in that clearing as his body floated above the sparkling water. Thunder and lighting battling for dominance in the dark sky above her._

 _"TSURUGA-SAN!" No mater which name she called, which face she wished to see, nothing but death welcomed her._

 _"REN!" Her body was on fire as pain burned her insides, tore her from limb to limb and shredded her heart to pieces._

 _Kyoko was stuck in a cycle of nightmares as she witnessed Ren die over and over again._

* * *

After the reveal of the DNA test, Ren had brought his family back home. Placing the sleeping Kyoko in the guest room, he had turned to their son and wished him a good night. Heading to the living room, Ren wanted time to digest what this meant.

He did it. He was with her, he married her. They created a family together! He was free from his burdens and guilt. However, his happiness was met with sadness and greed; why did he leave her so soon? How did it happen? Ten years! Was that enough? Of course not; to be with Kyoko, he wanted an eternity to shower her with his love.

How did it happen? How did he die?

 _I guess that was the beauty of life. Living carefree and not knowing when your time would be up._ Ren sat alone in his living room as he contemplated whether knowing his future was a curse or not. For starters, Kyoko was already crying for something that hadn't happened yet. Would she still treat him the same, despite knowing what was to come? Was she going to leave him now to avoid the pain later?

Fear begun to creep in and trample all over his happiness from earlier. There was no point knowing his future if she wasn't going to be a part of it.

It wasn't long before Ren was robbed of his thoughts and doubts as Kyoko shouted his names. She sounded in pain, her screams were those of someone being skinned alive, someone that wished for death to befall upon them as to escape whatever torture they were experiencing.

Running to his guest bedroom, he saw the tears that raced down her face. Whatever she might have been dreaming about, was every bit real to her, as she thrashed in bed and fought whatever dangers were threatening her.

"Mogami-san?" Kneeling by her bedside, Ren had gently called her name. Nothing, her painful shouts of his names only magnified. "Hey, Kyoko?" In moments of panic and concern, he realised that he would switch to her first name, without honourifics either. She never commented on it, so he never bothered to change that habit. Grabbing her shoulders, Ren had gently shook her awake, as she reluctantly opened her eyes, more tears flooded at the sight of him.

"No, please don't." She cried as she closed her eyes tighter than before. Her voice sounded tired, like seeing his face or him waking her up, was one too many. She was exhausted and seeing him seemed to pain her further. Sitting on the bed, Ren had tried to calm her down.

"Kyok-"

"Please don't...don't say it." She interrupted him with yet again more tears. Her silent sobs were becoming audible as he pulled her closer into his arms. "Don't say goodbye." Kyoko had wrapped her small hands into fits as she cried on his shoulder.

"I would neve-"

"I can't..." she whimpered, as she believed that the man before her was only going to disappear, a figment of the nightmares she was trapped inside. "I can't watch you die..." Ren felt stabs to his heart. She truly was mourning for his death ten years too early.

* * *

Ren, the son, had woken up on the large king size bed and found himself alone. Not that he needed to sleep with his father all the time, he was fourteen years old already. But he was curious about his father's whereabouts. From what he remembered, his father was never a morning person, his mother was the one always coxing him out of bed.

He remembered those days as she would sometimes threaten him out of bed, or the time where she would give in, and abide to his wish; which was, kiss him out of bed. His mother always blushed at his father's behaviours, even though they were daily occurrences. But Ren was old enough to know this was different. In this time, his parents were not together yet. His mother in this time, was completely different to what she became.

Sliding out of bed, Ren had made his way to the bathroom for a quick pee. Since his mother was asleep yesterday as they drove home, his father had ordered takeout and allowed him to have a soft drink of his choice. Oh how glad he was as he sipped the cold soft drink during the drive. Since his mother was so strict about his health; soft drinks were secrets between him and his father, or a twice a month thing.

After the quick pee, Ren had made his way to the living room, peeped into the kitchen. Nope, no parents in sight. Passing a room that he knew his mother was sleeping in, he highly doubted that his father would be in there. Remembering his mother's reaction from yesterday; Ren felt sad. He caused that; he shouldn't have told them about the death. Now she would be crying, she would be sad and she may even come to hate him.

Sadness decorated his face, him being the one to cause any sort of pain to his own mother; was something he pledged to his father to never do. The knowledge that he caused her tears pained him greatly.

Lightly knocking on the door, he heard his father's voice give him permission to enter. As he opened the door and took a step inside, he noticed his parents on the bed. His mother was mostly laying on top of his father. His father had placed a finger on his lips, indicting to Ren to keep it down as his mother was still asleep.

What the two boys didn't know was that, she was in fact awake. Kyoko had woken up before Tsuruga-san, seeing him sleep so peacefully; her embarrassment at their improper position was held back since she didn't want to wake him up. Just when she had gotten the composure and will to try and leave the bed, he had shifted, which caused her to instantly close her eyes and pretend to be asleep. _It was more like play dead as the predator approached._ Kyoko had thought.

Kyoko had felt they way Tsuruga-san's eyes scanned her face, as he had gently pushed some hair out of her face. Using her skills as an actress; she had halted the blush making it's way to her face, glued her eyelids from opening and giving herself up.

Kyoko had lightly shivered as Tsuruga-san's raspy voice vibrated through his chest; where her head was positioned, and permitted the boy outside to enter. The results of yesterday came rushing back. The teenage boy, Ren, was their son. Kuon would leave her, he was going to die before her and leave her behind. Tears where threatening to spill, however, her determinations to not give herself away yet, won. She wasn't going to cry now...she could wait for when she will be alone.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Kyoko heard as Tsuruga-san, a.k.a Kuon ask their son, Ren. She later heard sniffing, like someone was trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry." The son had said to his father. Kyoko could feel the sincerity in his voice as well as the pain.

"Sorry for what?" Kuon was concerned. The tone he used was the same as when he comforted Kyoko that time, as she had mistook him for Kuon. _I guess that wasn't really a mistake since he is Kuon._ Now Kyoko was embarrassed at how familiar she had treated Kuon when they met again. _I was speaking so informally to Tsuruga-san. And he had kissed me! On that rooftop as Koun - he had kissed me!_

"I made mum cry. I shouldn't have told you, that, that you..." Ren was struggling to speak.

"That I die?" Kyoko assumed Ren had nodded as Kuon continued. "You know what, I though the same thing, maybe it would have been better not to know." She sure thought so. Since she knew, now she was plagued with thoughts of him dying every time she closed her eyes.

"Mum is going to hate me." Kyoko felt ashamed at herself. She had reacted so childishly to something that hadn't even happened yet. She had yelled at her own son for something he didn't even cause.

"Your mum my have been upset," she blushed as the words left Kuon's mouth. This felt like they were truly a family. "But, hate is far from what she feels towards you."

"But, you saw her yesterday. She couldn't even look at me."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you though."

"But, how can you say that." It looked like Ren had taken after Kyoko with the stubbornness too. Kyoko could tell that their son truly believed and feared that she would come to hate him. She knew those feelings very well. She lived through them; as she did things perfectly in order to please her own mother. The thoughts and feelings of being hated by her own mother, were thoughts and feelings she didn't want her own child to have.

"I could never hate you." She spoke to Ren. Yet, she didn't dare open her eyes or move from her sleeping position, which left the boys wondering if she was sleep talking. But she couldn't fool Kuon though.

"How long have you been awake?" His heart started beating faster than before. He needed to control that, her head was resting right above it, he was sure she could hear it.

What did this mean? If she was awake this whole time, but didn't run, scream or move from their position, did it mean she accepted his feelings? Did this mean that he could go ahead and proceed to dating her? Did this mean his feelings were clear to her, or did she create some other reason to justify what she heard?

"Before you woke up." Kyoko confessed before she shyly unwrapped herself out of his embrace. Turning to the boy that had flinched as they made eye contact, she realised her opinion and feelings mattered to him. "I could never hate you, Ren." She honestly told him. "I was in shock and.. very upset about the news. But, I could never hate you."

Maybe it was because he took after his father, or maybe his grandparent's behaviours were rubbing off on him, but Ren had jumped into Kyoko's arms and hugged her so tight, that she had trouble remembering he was 4 years younger than her, or that, HE WAS HER SON!

"How does ordering breakfast in bed sound?" Kuon asked. "Feeling like McDonalds today?" He continued.

"I like the sound of that!" Ren had quickly agreed with his father.

"Tsuruga-san! That is so unhealthy!" Kyoko had scolded him. "And you," she turned to her son, "you need to grow up big and strong. No junk food straight in the morning." Her face was stern.

"But..." Ren turned to his father for help. Kuon only looked away whistling. Arguing with Kyoko about heath was a losing battle.

"'Tsuruga-san?'" Kuon changed the topic. "Don't you think we are passed that point?"

"W-well, I can't call you Ren, that would be confusing!" She knew that there was another name she could call him by, but that just reminded her of the kiss they shared on that rooftop.

"Kuon, Corn or honey is fine." He flirtatiously suggested. The blush that she was holding back exploded. Kyoko was crimson red from head to toes; a tomato looked pale in comparison to her.

"Br-b-breakfast!" And out the bedroom she ran. _That man just couldn't hold back his playboy ways!_ She had thought. _Their son was in the room for crying out loud!_ Her mind was threatening to shut down. _What an indecent sight to witness so early in the morning!_ And shut down she did.

* * *

Breakfast was toast and an egg on top, with orange juice on the side. The small family of three, had regrouped in the living room for the first meal of the day. Ren had turned the t.v on while he and his father were waiting for breakfast. Kyoko had walked in with the breakfast in hand, as an episode of Sponge Bob finished and another started.

"Need any help?" Ren beat Kuon to it. Just like his father, the teenager exhibited gentleman behaviour as he would offer to help whenever he could. His small actions left Kyoko feeling proud that Ren was just like Tsuruga-san. He truly was a miniature Kuon in her eyes.

Due to how light the meal was and the mood between the three; as they all acted and behaved as though this was another day in the household; as though this whole situation was natural; made Tsuruga Ren devour the meal in minutes. The atmosphere made him high with happiness; his genuine smile was out in the open, as it resurfaced with every smile Kyoko sent his way, every blush that appeased her pale cheeks whenever their son would call her mum.

He had woken up with Kyoko in his arms, he was greeted by his son, Kyoko admitted that she was awake long before him. Which meant, she felt something; since she didn't bother to scream, run, shout or scold him at the position she found herself in this morning. Heck, she didn't even question him why he was in bed with her in the first place!

Everything just fell into place. The dark shadow he lived under, the guilt of his past actions; everything seemed to no longer matter. Life felt perfect; she was perfect.

"Just call me Kyoko!" Kyoko turned away blushing. Ren calling her mum, only further pushed the fact that she was with her senpai; Tsuruga-san in **that** type of relationship. She couldn't have created their son by herself, Tsuruga-san had to have been involved, he had to have-... **_STOP!_** She shouted at herself. The trail in which her thoughts were going to were melting her with fear, excitement, curiosity... _NO, no, no... Just fear! Nothing but fear._ Kyoko refused to believe the fact that, in order for their son to made, Tsuruga-san had to find her somewhat attractive, right?

"Isn't it unusual calling my own mother by her first name?" Ren had asked. Unsure about calling her with just Kyoko, when she loved being called mother or mum by him.

"Not where I grew up." Kuon chipped in, giving a helping hand to his wife- _No, they were not married, not yet anyways._ Kuon felt like he was getting ahead of himself. True, they get together sometime in the future, but that was later, and not now. The thin line between the future and the present was starting to blur. Scratch that, he wanted to erase it and jump straight to the future. Kuon anticipated for the time where he could hold Kyoko without needing an excuse, and without the fear of her recoiling away from him.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Ren asked his parents. They both seemed to be lost in thought and that bothered him. He wanted to be talking to them, making memories, because for him, he didn't have the knowledge of when he would be sucked back to his own time; if ever. He wanted the best of his parents now, before the goodbyes would come.

"I plan to head to LME and see if there's any work I can do." Kyoko said, sipping the remaining orange juice in her glass. "In the afternoon, I have my first filming for, Don't Look Back." No one in the room had seen it, but Tsuruga Ren had twitched as Kyoko said the name of the movie she would be working on. Tsuruga-san had read the script back to front, therefore, Kyoko's filming made him feel a tad bit jealous, as the film will begin with a kiss straight off the bat between Kyoko's character and her 'brother'.

"Actually, about that, the president gave us a free day today." He looked at her, glad that her lips will be safe for just another day. "He already cleared both our schedules."

"What! Why?" Since when was this decided?

"Well, considering the events of yesterday, he wanted to give us time to think and decide on what to do about this situation." Even though he already knew the outcome. She would come to live with him, or he will find another place where they could live as a family.

"What do you mean?" Kyoko had followed Kuon's eyes as they had looked to Ren.

"Well, it would be unfair to make Ren choose between his parents. Therefore, the president had suggested that you move in with me, for as long as Ren is with us. He gave us today to move your things and get settled."

"But..."

"You don't want to move in with me?"

"NO! THAT'S NOT IT...I-I mean, you can't always sleep with Ren so..." Kuon's heart was beating louder than he wanted it to. Was she going to suggest that they share his bed? "Wouldn't it be better that he takes the guest bedroom and I stay where I am currently living?" And his hopes dropped. Of course Kyoko would never suggest such a thing.

"I want to stay together!" Ren said.

"We could buy a house for the three of us, if a room is the problem." Kuon suggested.

"EHH...buy?" Kyoko couldn't believe her ears.

"Then rent?" Kuon offered.

"WHAT FOR?"

"Can't we just live here with Dad?" Ren asked. Puppy dog eyes out and large; begging Kyoko, hypnotising Kyoko. To fight off the pull and effect that those small eyes had on her, Kyoko had made the mistake of looking to Kuon for help, only to be attacked with the original puppy dog eyes.

"I-i-if the president said so, I guess it's best that I move in."


	5. Chapter 5

**Getting settled**

Looking out into the busy city below, she could picture how the sun would appear when setting behind the tall skyscrapers far and wide. A beautiful mixture of yellow, orange and red would glow and decorate the vast sky, truly highlighting the work of man; as the shapes of each structure would create a picture and tell a story of their own.

Standing on a balcony, on one of the top floors, in yet another tall skyscraper, Kyoko admired the way the sky changed colours and the magic it casted upon the people. The ocean blue sky had now changed a couple of shades darker; no longer as clear and bright as before, yet still equally beautiful. Soon, night will engulf the city and the stars will take their places high above her reach. With the company of the moonlight, the city will take a different form; create a different mood for the hopeless romantics who would use the shelter of the dark night, as a reason to dine with the stars.

"Wow, that's amazing!" The son, Ren exclaimed, as he watched his father burn down a building and dodge bullets; all in the name of love.

Turning to the voices inside, she wondered what will become of her. It was one thing to love someone and admire them from a far, but a completely different story to love someone and live with them. Inside the apartment and on the living room, were the two people she'll come to live with and be apart of their world.

Today, the trio had spent the day at home, talking, eating, watching movies, helping Kyoko move in her belongings, and completely just falling into the routine of a small family. It was surprising how quick and natural it all felt to her. The way they behaved towards each other and the atmosphere between the three was like what you see in movies; a picture perfect family.

Currently the males were seated in the living room, empty plates forgotten on the table and eyes glued to the television; as they were immersed with the world playing out on the flat screen. The chatter didn't commence until the ending credits began to rise up on the black screen. The movie they had been watching was one that Tsuruga Ren starred in. The film was about a spy; done wrong by the people he worked for. A complete cliche that won awards for the best special effects. The film followed the main character's life from how it used to be, and through his fight in restoring it to how it was. 'A masterpiece featuring a brave young man fighting against the impossibles; all for the love of his family,' the critics had described the film after the box office airing.

As a photo montage of the young spy and his reunited 'family' flickered by the screen; along with the actors names. Tsuruga Ren's thoughts wondered to his current situation, with his own yet-to-be family.

"Why did we name you after me, after Ren that is?" Kyoko heard Kuon ask as she moved closer to the seated pair. She had her moment outside to think and collect herself. She didn't know how long she'll be living with her senpai, but it couldn't be for that long, right? Their son was going to return to his own time, any minute.

"Mum always said that, you named me after you because Ren was a good thing that happened to Kuon, if it wasn't for Ren, Kuon would've lost to the darkness. She always said that Ren was an escape for you and that was a good thing, and also, if it wasn't for Ren, you two might have never met again and that's something to treasure." Ren answered, happy that he was named after his father, even if, the name itself was never truly his 'father's.'

Their future son's name didn't bother Kyoko; even though she wanted to name her child after a disney prince or princess. However, Tsurug Ren was curious as to what his future self, or Kyoko for that matter, thought as to name their son after himself. To Kuon, he felt like a coward, as he had used Ren as a gate-away, a means to run from what he is and what he had done. From what he planned, he thought he would someday, far, far into the future, he would come clean to the world and put Ren to rest. Kuon never had any intentions of ever being linked to Ren after his reveal though. Maybe that was what he never factored into the equation; Ren was no longer just a name, a disguise or a persona that could be taken off and never worn again. No. Ren was apart of him; an extension of himself so to say. Even if he would come to be known as Kuon to the world once again, Ren would always be there; always be within him.

"That's everything?" Ren asked Kyoko. He was shocked by the little items she brought over. From his knowledge, in this time, his mother is a well known star now; so well known that she was working on her official debut film. How could she own so little? The little boy failed to grasp his mothers way of spending money, since he was so used to seeing his mother spoilt in luxurious items from none other than his father.

"Looks like it." Kyoko said. She only brought over her clothing, her makeup, and some bathroom products. She didn't need to bring any beds, bed sheets or kitchen utensils; Tsuruga-san's apartment had everything.

"So, the sleeping arrangements." Kyoko had agreed to move in with Kuon, but she still hadn't agreed to sleeping with him; as the topic was never brought up, or seemed to always be brushed aside, on her part that is. Therefore, Kuon thought best to bring up the topic now; because we all know, Tsuruga Ren would have beaten around the bush, rather than go for the direct approach when matters concerned his lady love.

"What about the sleeping arrangements?" Kyoko played dumb. She already sensed where this was going and she didn't like it.

"Where are you going to be sleeping? Or should I say, with whom will you be sleeping with?" Kuon asked.

"Why does anyone have to sleep with anyone? Look, look at this couch right here. Big enough for me." Kyoko suggested. Sleeping with her senpai was a no no; not until she figured out what or where, they were with each other. Ren didn't seem to be repulsed by the idea that they get married or have a son. If her memory was correct, didn't he also con-fess? _HOLY SHIT! TSURUGA REN CONFESSED TO ME?!_

Kyoko's whole body turned scarlet red, gaining curious eyes from the cause himself.

"I will sleep with Ren, son Ren!" Kyoko mumbled and half shouted. _No, no, no, he couldn't have. Maybe it was the heat of the moment kind of thing. There's no way Tsuruga Ren would confess to me! ME of all people! It was a mistake._ Kyoko reasoned with herself.

"Okay, that's settled then." Even though he saw this coming, the moment still stung a little.

After the sleeping arrangements were decided, the small family opted to watch an episode from one of Kyoko's old drama, Box R.

"Oh wow, you are so mean mum." Ren commented as Kyoko's character, Natsu was in the middle of tormenting her next victim.

"You should see her in Dark Moon, darn right scary." Kuon added.

"But you are not that good at fighting." Ren critiqued, as Natsu failed to dodge a slap from her victim.

"She doesn't need to be good, she has all those girls to do her dirty work." Just on cue, Natsu's hench-girls grabbed an arm each of the poor girl and pinned her down; the fun was just beginning.

"That reminds me, Tsuruga-san, when are the fight lessons going to begin?" Kyoko asked. With the postponed filming, she wanted to do her part perfectly tomorrow.

"They can begin as soon as you stop calling me Tsuruga-san." Kuon pouted, not too happy about the development between them. He knew Kyoko was slow, and he didn't want to pressure her, but from the looks of it, she had completely disregarded his feelings. If she wasn't going to respond to them now, he at least wanted her to stop speaking to him so formally.

"Then what should I call you?" She asked him. Ren was her first thought but with the addition of son Ren, things would just get confusing.

"You pick." He replied. His heart warming up to the thought of being called 'Corn' by her once again.

"Then..." Her lips was in a thin line as she thought on which name to call him by. "Sensei please teach me well." She bowed her head. Kuon should have seen this coming. _Damn it! I should have been more direct._ He cursed to himself. But he couldn't help the small smile on his lips. She seemed to always find an escape with him.

"I don't mind starting now." Tsuruga-san said.

Getting the script for Don't Look back, Kyoko had flipped to the first page and begun to warm up and internally rehearse her lines. The first scene of the movie was of Mei and her 'family' in their home having a meal. Which would soon be interrupted as guards from the palace attacked their small village and took young girls with them; something to do with the new Queen's orders.

"So in this scene you are fighting against a palace guard, although he his highly trained, you also happen to be great with weaponry due to your father's intensive training." Ren recounted and Kyoko had nodded. Ren started moving his couch and table around to make room for the fighting that will follow. "Okay, so picture this as the front yard of your home, I'll be the guard and I have forced you outside. Ren, do you want to help?" The young boy eagerly nodded, excitement in his eyes. "Then you can be her brother and try to stop me, but I'll push you against the wall and you will lose consciousness, got it?" The boy nodded some more.

* * *

"Okay, action." Kyoko transformed into her character; a beautiful young girl that spent her days playing with swords with her big brother.

 _The guard had gripped Mei's arm and was making his way out of her home; their late lunch completely disregarded._

 _"Let me go!" She tried to pull her hand away, but his grip was too strong. "What's the meaning of this?" She questioned. Palace guards never traveled this far out of the palace walls. Ever since the new Queen, strange things were happening lately._

 _"Sorry ma'am, only following orders." The guard replied with a stern voice. His voice and body language were of someone without emotions._

 _"Let go of my little sister!" Kai-Kun had jumped up as soon as the guard had his hands on his baby sister. Tagging at the guards arm did nothing. Getting irritated by the little boy, the larger man had merely pushed the boy back. Yet the push was strong enough that Kai's lights got knocked out as soon as he connected with the brick wall behind him._

 _"Onii-san!" Rage overcame the young girl. Using what she was taught, she reached for the guard's sword on his hip and-_

"No, not good enough." Tsuruga-san cut the scene. "Don't look at the sword, your eyes should never leave the guard's."

"Huh?" Kyoko didn't understand. Nothing about eye contact was mentioned in the script.

"You are a trained fighter. Looking at the sword is the same as giving away your next moves. Your character should already know that." She had nodded. That did make sense.

 _Of course it made sense! These are simple facts that should be known to your character. Tsuruga-san shouldn't have needed to explain that to you!_ She berated herself.

Resuming the scene, Kyoko had done her part with the sword fight perfectly, however, this next part was where her troubles laid.

 _Mei had managed to cut the guard on the arm, therefore, he had released her. Now it was a stand off; her with his sword and him with a long metallic stick in his hand. The cut or the blood dripping down his arm didn't seem to faze him. It was like pain didn't register to his brain at all._

 _"What does this Queen want with me?" She asked. Sword in front of her and pointed at the guard. She was standing in a stance that let it known that she had mastered the art of sword fighting._

 _"Not allowed to say." With a speed of a demon, the man had kicked the sword away and moved to attack her._

Yet Kyoko just stood still, not sure what to do.

"Why aren't you moving?" Tsuruga-san asked. Another NG that Kyoko seemed to shrink after.

"Well, in the script it doesn't mention what sort of moves to do next. The director said he wanted his actors to choose moves they were familiar with, so it would look natural and flow well." Kyoko replied.

"Mmm, I see." Ren had looked at Kyoko up and down. His scrutinising gazed earned some fidgeting from the young girl. "Based on your stature, it would be best to stick with the low attacks. Meaning, you have to find the Achilles heel of your opponent." She had nodded. "Look at me right now and try to spot my weak points." He had said.

Staring at a man up and down was something Kyoko had done in secret. Yet being told by said man, to stare at him so openly, she had never been so embarrassed before. Starting from the head, Kyoko noticed his brown contacts were missing and his deep green eyes were in the open. She noticed his comfortable attire, as his grey polo shirt hugged his muscles and made his biceps bulge out. She noticed the black pants that extended the length of his legs. This man, he was like a walking sculpture. His physique was something that many strived for. His looks were way above average. His eyes seemed to always soften whenever he looked at he-

 _STOP THAT! He's helping you for a role. Focus on the role. Find a fault...look for a fault._ She repeated to herself like a mantra. Forgetting about her current objective and devouring the man with her eyes was something she had been doing lately. It started way back, last year to be exact. She had come to terms with her own feelings for him and decided to do nothing about them. Yet, there were days when her eyes would feast on him in secrecy. Gaze at him longer than necessary. The way things were progressing, Kyoko was surprised he hadn't caught on earlier.

"Found anything yet?" Kuon smirked at her. Confident about his body and satisfied by the small blush decorating her cheeks.

"No, nothing." She started to look down towards her feet. Her shyness was kicking in and staring at Tsuruga-san any longer would have resulted in her own unconsciousness. "You are perfect with no faults." She heaved a sigh. It was only practice, but tomorrow for her filming, she would have too find a fault in her opponent, and if she couldn't now, only God knows how many NGs she'll receive.

"Nobody is perfect, Kyoko." The use of her name made her blush further. "Come here." He gently called for her. Kyoko was shy in her movements, as she shuffled towards him. Stopping steps away from Tsuruga Ren, he took two steps towards her. "Some people's faults aren't always visible on their body." He pulled her close, his right hand on her waist, "their faults could be in their behaviour, beliefs, desires or traits." He pulled her even closer and bent down a bit, now they were face to face. "Some people may not be comfortable with physical contact. Then you take that and use it against them." He looked her in the eyes, her face expressionless. "Do you still think I'm perfect?" Ren never liked how high Kyoko placed him. He wanted to be her equal, on the same level as her. If it were up to him, he might even be below her. In his eyes, she was something way above his level or reach.

Kyoko knew her answer. No, he wasn't perfect. Tsuruga Ren wasn't perfect, but how could she use his poor eating habits against him?! There was nothing she could find to use against him in a fight. Unless...

And an idea popped in her head.

"I think I understand what you mean." She told him. With some sort of a plan in mind, they resumed the scene.

 _"What does this Queen want with me?" She asked. Sword in front of her and pointed at the guard._

 _"Not allowed to say." With a speed of a demon, the man had kicked the sword away and moved to attack her._

 _Mei assessed the situation and realised something. The guards weren't hurting the girls they were taking. Yes, they were being forceful and a bit rough, but none of the girls were harmed. And scanning her attacker for the seconds she had, he was coming at her as though to cage her in, not to pummel her to the ground._

* * *

Returning from the kitchen with a glass of water. Ren watched as the scene played out in front of him.

His father was moving in towards his mother. He caged her in his arms and was getting ready to lift her off the ground. However, his mother had used the dead body trick and went limp in his arms, causing him to stumble. With the moment of a slip up, his mother had grabbed his father's head and pulled him in towards her chest, as though attempting some WWE SmackDown stunt and trying to suffocate him. Attempting to kick his father in the rib cage in the process, Ren witnessed as his father caught her leg and therefore, caused Kyoko to fall on her back, pulling him with her.

Now the pair laid on the living room floor of Tsuruga Ren's apartment and not sure what to do next. Kyoko was waiting for that NG that would leave Ren's mouth but it never came. Should she break character? Should she attempt some attack and run free. Although in the script, her brother would have been conscious by now and attacked the guard from behind. But the 'brother' was drinking a cup of water and watching on from the couch.

Unknown to Kyoko, Tsuruga Ren was thrashed back to a similar incident that occurred in his kitchen, two years ago. It was then, when he was struggling with a character that he finally came to terms with his feelings for her. He remembered his thoughts from then, and the feelings of having her in his arms for the first time. _'In the past, the experiences I had with numerous lovers allowed me to know what females are like, but... those emotions, touch and scent did not excite my heart to the point where I'm besides myself.'_ The same thoughts came rushing back. _'And not like now, makes me feel, a woman could be, this... lovely.'_ And just like then, his feelings were getting the best of him. However, unlike then, Kyoko didn't know who or what he was, but now she knew, she even knew of his feelings.

Lifting himself up with his right hand. Kuon had used his left hand to gently caress her lips. Her eyes instantly shot up to meet his piercing gaze. Slowly using his long fingers to tilt her chin up, Kuon had dove down. Back then he loved her, but now he needed her. His desires for her were burning and over flowing. Closing his eyes, he had slowly kissed her; slowly and sweetly. Kuon was afraid to let out his intensity, which he knew may scare her away.

Kyoko however, was confused and just laid below him like a frozen statue. This wasn't part of the script, Mei had nothing romantic with the palace guard. What was Tsuruga-san thinking? Was this some part of the fault he was talking about? Did the guard have some sort of desire for Mei that she had missed? That was the only explanation as to why Tsuruga Ren was kissing her right now. She concluded.

"ARHG!" Ren covered his eyes. "Get a room." He told his parents.

Kuon had scooted off of Kyoko and she was redder than red. Covering her face she mumbled something that Kuon couldn't hear.

"What was that?" He asked from his seated position next to her.

"I don't think I can do that tomorrow, and in front of people." She mumbled again, yet this time, he heard her perfectly.

"Why would you need to do that tomorrow and in front of people?" Kuon was curious. He knew she kissed her 'brother', more precisely, he kissed her. But that didn't happen until they were safely hidden in the woods.

"It never even occurred to me that the guard might have some feelings for Mei." She replied, still laying on her side.

"..." Ren was beyond confused. The guard? Of course the guard didn't, the most the guard felt for her was brotherly love. "What do you mean?" He voiced his confusion.

"Well, you kissed me because that's what the guard desired." Kyoko stated. Her tone of voice and the way she spoke as though it was a fact, twisted the knife through his heart deeper. This girl. She ignored his feelings plainly, and now she couldn't even tell the difference between when he was acting and when he was not.

"The kiss wasn't the guard's desires." Kuon looked at her. Her face burned with colour.

"Wh-wh-what do...wh-what are you saying?" Kyoko stuttered her question. There was only one possibility as to whose's desires they were, yet Kyoko still couldn't comprehend as to why such a man would feel that way towards her.

"I wasn't acting either." He added.

"Wh-what does that mean?" She asked. She knew she sounded so stupid but he wasn't judging her. He only chuckled, and it was a 'you are kinda cute' chuckle instead of a mocking chuckle.

"It means, Kyoko, that **I** wanted to kiss you. That I am the one with the desires for you." Kuon was looking at her straight in the face and Kyoko found it hard to look away. It was like his eyes were holding her captive, refusing to let her look away or even blink.

"Eh?" Her mouth was hanging open.

"Why is this such a surprise? I've already confessed my feelings to you." He asked her.

"Bu-but I thought what you said yesterday was due to the heat of the moment. You are Tsuruga Ren! How could you possibly love me?" She was serious. Kuon may have thought it was fear and that's why she ignored his feelings, but this girl did not understand how or why he felt that way, and that's why she was not taking his confession into consideration.

"No, it wasn't the heat of the moment. I have loved you as long as we have known each other. For 3 three years I have loved you Kyoko. Maybe even longer, but as Kuon I hadn't known the difference between each type of love. As for me being Tsuruga Ren, that shouldn't matter."

"Yes it does!" She replied.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because your fans wouldn't approve. Because I'm not good enough for Tsuruga Ren."

"You are more than just enough for Tsuruga Ren. Kyoko, I should be the one saying I'm not good enough for you. My fans don't matter, I don't live my life to please them. What about Kuon? Do you think you are not good enough for him too?" What was this conversation? Was this the way confessions go? Sometimes, Kyoko being so different and unlike other girls caused him so much pain.

"I am not good enough for Kuon either." She stated.

"Why would you think that?"

"Look at you! You are amazing, handsome, talented and so, so much more." Any other day and Tsuruga Ren would have been smiling as Kyoko called him handsome to his face, meaning she found him somewhat attractive but right now, he felt like banging his head against a wall.

"And you are not? Do you know just how amazing you are? How beautiful and talented you are?" He held onto her hands. Her relationship with that brat may have been years ago, yet the damage he had caused to her was still effecting her now. "Kyoko, do you love me?"

She had taken her time to answer. She had looked all around the room except at the two pair of eyes staring at her. It was pointless lying to him, he would figure it out anyways.

"How could I not?" She shy asked.

"I love you too. Will you go out with me? Will you be my girlfriend, Kyoko?" Overwhelmed by the moment, she had shyly nodded a yes.

"This is not how it happened." And the son ruined the moment. "This happened on her birthday, with 19 roses and a promise ring." He revealed.

"Well with you here, things are bound to change." Kuon said with a shy Kyoko in a side hug.

* * *

A/N: So, I feel like in this fanfic Tsuruga Ren doesn't know who to be around Kyoko, so his personality is switching between Kuon and Ren. Therefore, if I feel like his words or actions are more Kuon like, then I will refer to him as Kuon. If they are more Ren like, then I'll refer to him as Tsuruga-san. Hope that clears up any annoyance since I switched between his names a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, what do you say?**

"Sleep with me." Kuon said.

"EHH?" At first Kyoko thought she had heard him wrong. However, upon looking into his direction and his awaiting eyes, a full on war erupted on her face. A mixture of pink and red collided and decorated her pale complexion in matters of seconds.

"Come on, sleep with me." He edged on. Their son was in the bathroom doing his usual nightly ritual before bed and therefore, Kuon took this as an opportunity to hopefully change the sleeping arrangements. The matters of his awaiting death was unsettling, combined with the high of finally getting the girl he had been dreaming about for years, Kuon wanted nothing more than to just be filled with her presence every minute of his waking and sleeping hours.

"TSURUGA-SAN!" She exclaimed before slowly scooting away from him.

"We are now dating, is it so wrong to share a bed? Besides, Ren is old enough to sleep on his own, and if I may remind you, we have slept together many times before." He said, referring to the sibling act years ago. Imitating her earlier actions, Kuon had scooted towards her. His body was already getting used to the comfort and warmth radiating from her small self in his arms. He now longed to be within bodily contact of her.

"Th-that's different! All those times we shared a bed was because of acting. This, this- this... That's different!" _This time around, I have acknowledged my feelings! We are not simply senpai and kohai, our relationship has changed._ That's what Kyoko really wanted to say, but if she voiced her worries, the conversation would certainly lead into an area she wasn't ready to talk to Tsuruga Ren about. However, like many times before, he could read her like an open book. Slowly moving his hands and pulling her into his safe embrace, Kuon slowly whispered to her and for her ears alone.

"I am honestly over the moon that we are finally a couple; that we have a relationship more than just friends or senpai and Kohai. Kyoko," he cupped her face in his hands, bringing his own face into eye level with hers, "I will never do anything you are uncomfortable with or not ready for, if you would like, I will even sleep on the floor. But for tonight, please sleep in the same room as me." He looked at her, she was of course blushing. I must say, Kuon was loving this effect he seemed to have on her. The different shades she seemed to paint on her face was appealing, as well as surprising to him. He never knew people were capable of what she could do with her face alone.

With his sincere words, with his loudly beating heart that she still heard despite being detached from him, Kyoko struggled to deny him. As soon as she looked up to him, the puppy dog eyes were sucking her in, hitting her weak spots and crumbling her defences. That look was too powerful for her to resist.

The longer she bit done on her lower lip in the cute way that got Kuon going crazy, as soon as she had looked up to him with big round pools that clearly expressed her inner turmoil. Her utterly attractable, super cute behaviour and lethal body had evoked the one thing she was so apprehensive about in the man in front of her.

Kyoko, as well as Kuon had both noticed the sudden shift in the atmosphere. Kuon no longer looked at her as though a lost puppy. Instead, he looked like a lion in the heat of the hunt as he stalked his unsuspecting prey in the deep woods of the African jungles. A current ran up Kyoko's spine, this excited her as well as scared her to no end. She now knew what this look of his meant. This look that she herself had dubbed as the Emperor of the Night signified for something that she - with great shame, had dreamt of many times before. After acknowledging her feelings for Tsuruga Ren a year ago, certain situations and scenarios of her and her senpai had played and replayed during her lonely nights in bed. To even think of that one dream she had of intensely making out with Ren had her turning hotter than all the suns in the universe combined.

Now staring at the real deal as his girlfriend, the reality of her dreams playing out soon enough scared her to the bone. The way her eyes had darted to his lips made her feel some sort of shame for eyeing her senpia like that, for violating him in her mind may times before.

"You know what, we have plenty of time." Kuon squished the strong desires he had only a moment ago for the girl in front of him. This situation had finally clarified a question he had been having for a while now. Could Kyoko sense all of his moods, feelings and desires? She was capable of reading him when his mood changed, but she wasn't able to grasp just how in love (even a little) he was with her all those years. Could she tell when he was in heat for her? Her earlier reaction of fear told him his answer. The knowledge of her being able to see the difference was enough, he wasn't going to rush things, despite what his future foretold. He planned to take his time and court after her properly.

Getting up and about to head to the bathroom for his own nightly routine, her quiet voice and a hold of his shirt had stopped him in his tracks.

 _Enough Time?_

"I would not mind sharing a bed with you." Kyoko shyly whispered, head bowed down and her crown facing him. _Time?_ Time was against her, Kyoko did not have time to be scared or hesitant. She loved this man in front of her and he loved her in return. What was she doing? She didn't have time with him, her time with him was limited. Okay, so she had about 10 years with him, but that included everything in between. In that time they will be together, they would be focusing on their careers and in the future; their son. She didn't have half the time she wanted to spend with this man. Time was something she absolutely didn't have with the one she loved.

"No need to force yourself." Kuon squatted next to her; the least he wanted was to force her into his own desires. He sensed a troubling tone in her voice and that made him feel bad for trying to do something she clearly did not want. The way she spoke was the same as when she was in denial of his pending death. Somehow her voice sounded defeated, hopeless. Before his hand reached it's destination and had a chance to connect to her soft strands, she had looked up at him with determined eyes. This surprised him.

"Can we all sleep together?" Unknown to Kyoko, he was incapable of denying her of anything. She could ask of him to give her the moon and Kuon would do everything and anything in his power to grant her wish.

That was how the new couple, along with their future son found themselves in Tsuruga Ren's king size bed. With their son in between, the couple went to bed with clear visions of their future, courtesy of their son's story telling.

"It was so funny." He giggled at the memory. The son emphasised on the funny to get across to his parents just how hilarious the situation was, or will be. His laughter and mirth was contagious as the young parents found themselves laughing and smiling along effortlessly. "After dad called mum saying that we had been robbed, she came rushing home all worried. As soon as she entered and saw the kitchen transformed, she was speechless. But after dad walked in behind her and said, 'I'm sorry for lying... Surprise!'" The son opened his arms, replying the embrace Tsuruga Ren had anticipated after his surprise. "Mum got so mad that she punched him in the chest, but then started crying." It looked like the son was gifted with acting skills like his parents, as he had acted out the scene with his hands and even went to the extent of altering his high voice a little to try and sound like his father. His imitations of his parents were more than applause worthy, a bright future seemed to be waiting him.

"Kuon, how could you do that?" Kyoko asked with a smile on her face while staring at the white ceiling above her. Her eyes couldn't move as they were glued to the ceiling, it was as though what the son was saying was projected onto the ceiling. The urgency to get home in fear of what might have happened to her small family, the surprise in finding her kingdom transformed, the anger and relief at her husband's mischievous behaviour; it was like she could see and feel everything.

"Normal surprises are boring." Kuon smiled. He was sleeping on his left side and staring at his wife (future wife that is) and son. In what world would Tsuruga Ren have imagined himself in this situation? Whether this was a beautiful dream or an hallucination, Kuon never wanted to wake up from.

"Oh, did I tell you about the time Dad..." And the stories continued on until the story teller fell asleep.

"Goodnight Kyoko." Kuon whispered to her.

"Goodnight Tsuruga-san, Ren, Kuon." Kuon had chuckled. "And Hizuri-san." At the moment Kyoko seemed to love to call him by all of his names as though acknowledging all the stages of relationship between them; at the same time feeling giddy and happy knowing a big secret about Tsuruga Ren that no one else knew. It was their secret. Something only between them (excluding the president, Yashiro-san and his parents that is).

In the couple of seconds before her eyes fluttered close, it had finally sunk in. While laying in his bed with their son in between, Kyoko had finally realised just how much this man meant to her. In the past years, she had hated and feared love, but now, loved seemed like the only thing she wanted to run towards, to strive for in life. Because, at the current moment, love was giving her imaginable happiness.

"I love you so much, Kyoko." Kuon gently squeezed her hand that he was holding in his own above their son's shoulder. Right before he lost himself to his dreams of their future, he had heard a faint whisper of her reply, _'I love you too, Kuon.'_ She had said it. Resting his head on his pillow with a permanent smile on, Kuon feared that all this might just be his imagination getting the best of him. That the moment he would open his eyes, he would be alone in his huge bed, and his cold apartment will welcome him with the cold truth; that this wasn't real.

* * *

The noise of cars driving below in the big city woke him up. The chirps of the birds weren't that clear, but he could make out the faint sounds above all. His huge body protested to get out of his self made cocoon, yet the sun rays penetrating through the open curtains attacked his closed eyes, while a gust of wind caused havoc on his toes that happened to be peeking out of his warm covers.

"Rise and shine!" By the smell travelling throughout his apartment and the evidence of a shower; as her damp hair glistened with each sun ray that pointed her way, it was clear that Kyoko was a morning person.

Feeling ecstatic about everything that had happened last night, Kuon mumbled some incoherent words to get Kyoko to come closer. As she reached his side, his strong hands had peaked from below the covers, snaked around her midsection and pulled her onto the bed.

"Ts-tsuruga-san!" She squirmed with embarrassment. Calling him Ren or Kuon was something she was still struggling with.

"Ren." He said as he opened his eyes and pierced her soul with his vast green pools. "Until you get used to calling me Ren, you can graduate to Kuon then." He cheekily smiled at her. "Good morning," nudging his face into the crook of her neck, he added, "sweetheart," before kissing her on the cheek. Like the usual, Kyoko's reactions consisted of going ridgid in his arms before awkwardly returning his affections; in the form of a pat on the head, and then getting lost in the smoothness and silky feel of his hair that is.

To Ren, being called Kuon was something he wanted to ease into. Ren knew how Kyoko felt about his past; she did not blame him, but a part of Kuon was still not comfortable or ready to just forget everything; to just forget... Rick. This was different than before though, this time, he wasn't lost in self hate and self loathing. This time, rather than blame, it was more like remembrance. The more he would be called by his birth name, the more that would became the norm, and to Ren, he felt like he would forget about his past; about Rick.

To put it simply, being called by his birth name was the same as those people that would throw the word love all the time. The word would be used so much to the point where it losses its meaning and it becomes equal to a greeting. In this case, rather than a meaning, his name held someone that was precious to him.

* * *

Everyone had showered, clothed and were now eating their breakfast. Siting at the dinning table and looking at her gathered 'family,' Kyoko couldn't help the smile on her face. She liked this scene very much.

"What's the plan for today?" The son asked between bites. Looking at the pair of brown eyes in front of her, Kyoko missed the pulling green orbs from this morning. Even the son had his contacts in. _What a shame._ She thought to herself.

"I plan to drop you off at the President's house, drop your mum at her set for her first job this morning, and then head to pick up Yashiro for my first meeting today." Kyoko's stomach did a back flip.

Whenever Ren would refer to her as a mother always aroused certain feelings within her. Before, Kyoko could say it was fear of becoming a mother and fearing herself treating her children like how her own mother treated her; a monster that cared about herself enough to abandoned her own child altogether.

However, now she had this pleasant feeling within her, she was even happy about the notion of having children. On a couple of occasions during this future son discovery, she even thought that it wouldn't be so bad being a mother. Clearly, in the future, she was a damn good one at that; since the evidence was sitting right next to her in a perfectly healthy condition. Her son, in her eyes, was already perfect. Not only his looks; which she thanked Tsuruga-san's DNA, but his behaviour and personality was nothing like a child born within a famous and well known family. Spoilt brats, children born within money and having a disconnect to gratitude and hard work was her train of thought. Which was nothing like her son.

"What? You don't have to drop me off. Ren-san, I can always take the bus or ride my bike." She protested.

Even if they had just started dating, Kyoko was still not at all comfortable yet to be using her senpai for her own convenience. The whole boyfriend relationship she had just entered with him was unfamiliar territory. In her mind, she kinda of knew what this new relationship status meant. She knew what walls had to be dropped in order to progress and how close she had to let him in, but, doing all that all of a sudden was asking to much of her. Despite her naivety, Kyoko wasn't blind, she could tell that Kuon was trying not to push her. She could tell that he was giving her space even if he wanted to get closer, even if he just wanted to pull her in his arms, right there and then. She could see that he was holding himself back, which she was thankful for.

After the reveal of his real identity; she finally understood why sometimes Ren couldn't comprehend the difference in Japanese and American culture when it came to affection, closeness and skin-ship. There were times she could tell that he was not being Tsuruga-san but Kuon, as his behaviour would betray that of the gentlemen persona he had build for himself.

"Take a bus? What if you get spotted, and then jumped by fans?" He was not happy with the way Kyoko would try and decline his offers. He knew, in some twisted way, she was declining for his sake, since she did not want to be a bother to him. Nothing but a sigh escaped his lips. How was he going to spoil her rotten if she followed this train of thought?

"Nobody recognises me anyways." She reasoned.

"This is not the same as two years ago Kyoko. You are no longer just a newbie." Getting up from his seat just as she did and using the excuse of clearing his own plates, Kuon followed her to the kitchen. Despite rising in popularity after the end of Box "R" along with other commercials she's been apart of, Kyoko was the only one not noticing her own growing fame.

"I can't keep abusing your kindness Ts- Ren-san. Not only do you have to drop Ren-kun, but you also have to pick up Yashiro-san and still make it on time to your first job this morning." At the moment and with his current look, Kyoko found it hard to call Tsuruga-san Kuon, and calling him by Tsuruga-san was forbidden, by him. I guess the name confusion could not be avoided forever.

"I'll be more than happy to be late to work if it means giving my girlfriend a ride to work."

It wasn't the intimate back huge that had Kyoko frozen, or the towering body behind her that seemed to increase her own body heat, or the arms that wrapped around her waist for a tight squeeze, but the notion of the ever so professional Tsuruga Ren being late to a job blew her mind. The feathery kiss Kuon placed on her cheek woke her up from her frozen state.

"Ren, don't say that!" She lightly slapped his chest as she turned in his arms. "What happened to your professionalism?" This man that took work so serious to the point of finishing off a job even if a loved one was on their death bed, was contemplating breaking his clean record just to drop her off?

"Professionalism?" He pulled her closer to his body and leaned down to her height. "What's that?" He faked ignorance as he dived down for a chaste kiss. Life seemed so much brighter by having Kyoko in his arms.

Needless to say. Kuon wanted to spoil her as soon as possible. So of course he dropped her off at her first job. _Her shy goodbye kiss was worth breaking any record._ He thought as he zoomed off to pick up Yashiro. Though with his years of driving and great memory, Tsuruga Ren knew short cuts within the city to avoid any and all heavy traffic. It looked like his perfect record would not be broken anytime soon.

* * *

Making her way to the back entrance from the private parking lot, Kyoko tried to fight the blush away. Even though her kiss to him was very, very short, the feel of his soft warm lips on hers still lingered. Ghosting her hand above her lips, she swore she still felt his touch on hers. She was just thankful that the son was already dropped off and didn't have to witness such a scene. From the looks of it though, after Maria was informed of their situation she was more than waiting for their arrival at the front gate. Unlike the last time, it looked like her son had a playmate for the day.

"What the hell was that?!"

Kyoko felt like she was drenched with cold water. A voice that she hadn't heard in years suddenly sounded too close for her liking. Slowly turning her head around, a blond with a smug face looked her way. Despite the way he was trying to appear calm and cool by casually leaning on the wall with his hands crossed above his chest, his face told another story. Looking at him, he was nothing compared to Kuon. She had seen him with blue, green and even grey coloured contacts before, but the colour of his dirty blond hair and his caving eyes were nothing in comparison to that of Kuon's.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?!" She shamelessly pointed an accusing finger at him as she pronounced the _'you'_ with detest in her voice. This was where she would be filming her debut movie, why the hell was this thing here? She hadn't personally seen him since that day...

That day that her mother had openly admitted to the whole wide world that she had no children. Therefore, completely disregarding Kyoko's entire existence. That was the day that for the second time, Kyoko had mistaken Ren for Kuon. Well, according to now, it was never a mistake to begin with.

"To work, what does it look like. Now, what the hell was that? Since when were you on exchanging spit with that pretty boy?" He got off the wall and thumped his way to her standing form. The way he described her kiss made it sound like some dirty act.

"Since the day I couldn't give a shit about you!" Walking right past a dumb founded Sho, Kyoko made her way to the set of **Don't Look Back**. His thudding footsteps behind her was followed by an arm as he roughly yanked her to another wall. Kyoko was forced to a stop by a livid Sho.

"What the hell does that mean?!" He breathed through his teeth while pinning Kyoko close to his body. Anybody walking by would have mistaken the scene as that of a very touchy feely passionate couple. But this wasn't anyone. This was...

"Mo! Kyoko! Learn to pick up your phone!" Two heads turned towards the approaching voice. With the interruption, Kyoko was able to easily slip from Sho's caging arms and fly into her best friend's instead.

"MOKO-SAN! I missed you soooo much!" Kanae allowed the suffocating huge due to her time away. "MO! How was it? How was the filming?" Behaving as though the giant elephant (in the form of Sho) wasn't in the room, the two girls made their way to the set while deep in a one sided discussion; as Kyoko asked questions yet to eager to wait for the answer right before she fired another one.

"How was filming with Hiou-kun? And your new manger, is it different with a manger now? Mokoo-saaan, that was the end of the drama, how do you feel? Do you miss your character already?"

* * *

People usually say, 'give attention to an irritation and it will stay. Ignore it and it will seek attention elsewhere.' However, in Kyoko's case, ignoring Sho was like extending an invitation for him to stay.

Not that she needed to. It turned out that Sho was going to be a part of her film. Aside from the songs he was contributing, he was also the surprise actor that the director was so excited and unwilling to reveal until the commencement of the filming. Sho's part was important as his character's involvement changed Mei's fate. He was going to play the Queen's son; the arrogant and big headed young prince. After a scandal had leaked months ago of Sho's womanising behaviour, the director had instantly fallen in love with Sho's nonchalant behaviour and the egotistic attitude that oozed out of him during an interview concerning the scandal. His part in the film did not require any acting on his behalf. All Sho had to do was be himself.

* * *

"What do you mean you are living with Tsuruga-san? Mo! I was away for a week and you move in with your boyfriend without telling me?!" Kyoko had jumped to cover Kanae's mouth. This was neither the time nor the place to explain her current situation. Besides, the mention of Ren and boyfriend in the same sentence was not good for her jumpy heart.

"MO! He wasn't my boyfriend then!" Kyoko said, eyeing the door for any makeup artist that was bound to walk in. They were awaiting to get their makeup done after all.

"Sooo he's your boyfriend now?" The raven haired beauty got her answer when her standing friend went beat red. "MO Kyoko since when? How?" It was obvious to anyone with eyes (except Kyoko) that Ren had feelings for her. But it was going into their third year of knowing each other and that man had done absolutely nothing to win her over, and so far his behaviour indicated that their relationship would never change. So why now? What pushed mister super-under-control to do something about his feelings now?

"I can explain later."

"I want the details now. Mo how did it happen?" The news of Kyoko's change in her love life was one that she wanted to be updated on. To the outside, it may seem that Kyoko was the only one invested in this friendship, but so was Kanae. Kyoko was her first friend after all.

"It's complicated." This elicited a questioning eyebrow from the seated girl.

"Does our friendship mean that little to you Kyoko? Mo am I not trust worthy enough to keep your relationship a secret?" Kanae knew that manipulating Kyoko like this wrong and that Kyoko would eagerly explain everything later, but she was just curious on what pushed Ren over the edge. Kanae had also assumed that maybe Ren was waiting for Kyoko to turn 19 (to ease his conscious about the age difference) before he made a move, but this confession seemed too sudden.

"No, no, Moko its not like that!" Tears were threatening to spill. Kanae meant a lot to Kyoko, after all, she was her only and best friend. "Its just that our son-" Before Kyoko could spill her guts, the make up artists had walked in.

 _'Our son?'_ Kanae mouthed to Kyoko. She was shocked beyond belief. So Kyoko was pregnant. Is that the reason this relationship came about? Was this his way of taking responsibility? WHAT THE HELL! Kanae shook her head, in turn scaring one of the makeup artist. The most important question that she needed an answer to was, SINCE WHEN? How long had Kyoko been keeping _this_ a secret from her?! Kanae's mind exploded. Things around her just seemed to move on their own. A part of her feared that she would be left behind.

As her makeup and final mask was being applied. Kyoko slowly begun to drift into her character; a rough mouthed girl with a grace of a princess and beauty that can over shine any jewell. As the final touches were done, Kyoko was no longer present. Matters concerning her best friend would have to wait for a better time, because at the moment, Mei was in control.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's complicated**

For the whole day, Tsuruga Ren had been on a high. The world looked brighter, his body felt lighter. For those that knew nothing about Ren's personal life were taken aback by this new relaxed and... happy man. The way he walked was somehow different. It was like he was walking on a cloud, each step he took had a skip and bounce in it. The way he smiled seemed off. All the ladies had seen Tsuruga Ren smile before, and all those times the ladies fell for his pearly whites. Yet, somehow, the way he smiled now seemed... genuine. No, genuine was not the right word. Ren has shown his genuine side many times before, however, in a way, his smiles now seemed less ... forced. He looked carefree.

"I'm guessing things are going well with Kyoko-chan and the son." Yashiro commented, taking note of the smile that reappeared on his charge's face.

The day was coming to an end and Yashiro was keen on starting this conversation. He wanted the details. However, with the rate Ren was going, more and more females just seemed to be glued to him. It was like one of his walls had fallen and people could sense that. It was like a scary scene from Attack on Titans, yet instead of gigantic cannibalistic humanoids, it was hormonic females with very little appreciation of Yashiro's interference in their attempts to capture Tsuruga Ren's heart.

With the number of females growing by the hour, it became almost near impossible to have a private conversation with Ren. Besides, the manager feared that he wouldn't be doing his job right if he let it slip that Ren and Kyoko were living together, or that they had a son. Imagine the uproar it would cause. Yashiro paled at the thought of the media and paparazzi hounding the couple. He paled at the thought of Kyoko being abused by Ren's fans, the strain that it would put on their relationship. To him, this situation was scarier than any horror movie ever created.

Pulling up to a traffic light. Ren faced Yashiro with a full blown smile. "Things are fantastic." Ren's smile was so bright, so genuine, so pure, so, so, so...

Even Yashiro couldn't help the blush that erupted on his face. Since when was Ren this honest about his feelings? Before, it was like pulling tooth and nail to get Ren to admit that he even loved the girl. Was this what females saw when Ren smiled at them? No wonder he was so loved!

Yashiro had to look outside the car's window to calm his beating heart. Dealing with an honest Ren required strength, on his part that is. It seemed like his charms were capable of swaying even the males within a one meter radius of him.

"Sooo," Yashiro tried to smoothly steer the conversation to what he really wanted to know, "what's the relationship status? What are you guys now?" And queue his fan-boy mode; as Yashiro had looked at Ren expectantly with big round eyes. Ren couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"If you want to know whether Kyoko and I are dating, Yashiro-san-" Ren paused to give a dramatic effect, the smile on his face had dropped and when he had said 'dating,' his voice had gone a bit dark. Yashiro was on the edge of his seat and Ren wanted to enjoy this as long as he could. It was pay back for the years of teasing. Continuing the ride as the light changed colour, Yashiro was particularly dying on his seat. The way the car was speeding to his destination went unnoticed by him.

"Aren't you getting out?" Ren asked as the car was at a stop in front of Yashiro's apartment.

"WELL? Spit it out, did you make her yours?" Yashiro saw the way Ren flinched, his face darken and his hands seemed to have clutched the steering wheel harder than before. Yashiro wanted to slap some sense into Ren there and then. Enough was enough.

"OMG REN! You are living together and you do nothing! You have loved this girl for two years now! TWO YEARS!" He showed Ren two figures to emphasise the years and just how long that has been.

"MAN UP AND MAKE HER YOURS BEFORE SHE'S TAKEN! Just because your future son is here doesn't mean anything! Don't you watch movies? Because he is here, things are bound to change!"

After his rant, Yashiro pushed his glasses back at the bridge of his nose and tried to catch his breath. God damn it! Why couldn't Ren see just how popular Kyoko was among the boys. If he sat back and did nothing, she will be snatched away. It could a handsome director she mets or a cute boy she ends up co-staring with. It was just a matter of time!

"Are you done?" Ren calmly asked Yashiro. His calm behaviour made Yashiro even more angry as he seemed unaffected by everything he had just said. Yashiro was seeing red. All those years of his meddling were going to nothing. What was the point of him feigning sickness just to have Kyoko as Reen's manger again? Not only did he do that once, but twelve times within the two years of Kyoko joining LME! He missed his pay for those 'sick days' you know!

"If you do nothing about this! I will!" Yashiro declared. Ren wanted to laugh but he held it all in.

"Are you threatening me Yukihito?" Ren put his acting skills to work, and dropped the formalities to seem more convincing. With the change in mood, a sudden cold drafted throughout the car. However, Yashiro was not backing down. Hot burning fury at the notion that his favourite couple will l never see the light of day fended him from Ren's cold glares.

"Yes, yes I am! Since you don't plan on doing anything anytime soon, then I'll take Kyoko-chan! I'm sick of waiting on you, Ren!" Yashiro wasn't the number one manager for no reason. It took the best of the best, to be in charge of the best in the business.

"And how do you plan to take my girlfriend?"

 **BOMB!**...and the bomb went off.

 _Girlfriend ,girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend._ Kept repeating in Yashiro's mind.

You know that moment captured in films of angels descending down on earth, while surrounded by warm lighting and this beautiful serene song in the background? Well, in this moment, Yashiro could swear on his life that he heard the angels sing.

"GIRLFRIEND!?" His fan-boy mode was back on, full force this time around.

All his anger from earlier completely disappeared. Other than the happiness he felt for his charge, a little part of Yashiro was envious that Ren finally found the one he could whole-heartily love; whom also loved him back just as much.

"Yes, Yashiro-san. And if you don't hurry up, I'll be late picking her up." More chuckling from Ren at Yashiro's stunned face resonated within the car. Yashiro had that dumb-struck face like he had just been told that the earth was in fact not flat.

"How did it happen? Ren, what pushed you to confessing? What about waiting until she was 19?" He fired question after question, making no indications that he was planning to exit the car anytime soon. His facial expression and body language resembled that of a child on a sugar high.

"What makes you think I was waiting until she turned 19?"

"Really Ren? You think I wouldn't notice the 19 roses you ordered for her birthday next month? Plus, you always use the age gap as an excuse to hold yourself back. I figured 19 was a good number, and besides, if you wait any longer, for sure she will be snatched away. If not by me, then someone else." Yashiro watched the way Ren shyly avoided his eyes. Ren might have thought that he was hard to read, but the truth of the matter was, Yashiro could see through him. Just how many years does he think they have been together? Yashiro was a bit wounded by this. Even now, Ren was still so formal with him.

"I want the details later, but don't keep girlfriend-chan waiting." Yashiro got out of the car and waved his goodbye. He made sure to add to his note-to-self, to have a discussion with Ren about droping the formalities. More than charge and manager - Yashiro felt like they were on the friendship level by now.

* * *

Seeing the way Yashiro had exploded, Ren noted that his act was worth it. A part of him was triggered by the way Yashiro was talking. Of course he was aware that Kyoko's popularity was growing. Of course he was aware that time was against him, that Kyoko's heart was changing and he could not afford to just sit and wait forever. That was why he had planned the whole 19 roses and a ring surprise.

A blush covered his face. Yashiro knew about that plan without him needing to say anything. Ren was a little embarrassed because he thought no one knew about his plan, that he was too good at keeping his act on. As the smile left his lips and he raised his forehead from the steering, Ren was astonished by his manager. Despite the way his manger looked during his fan-boy moment, the man could be very perspective sometimes.

 _'Of course Yashiro would have known. Anything concerning Kyoko, he knows. He made Kyoko and I his top priority after all.'_ Ren thought after sending a little thank you prayer to Yashiro. Despite his teasings, Yashiro taught him a lot and looked after him very well; whether it was professionally or personally. Despite his initial thoughts after Yashiro was assigned to him, Ren now held much appreciation for his manager.

Getting out of the car, Ren made his way to his girlfriend and waiting son. A smile gracing his lips. The president had told him that he would be dropping off Ren-kun at Kyoko's film set, and he could pick them up from there. After a long day of not seeing each other, no phone calls or even a message. Ren wasn't surprised at how much he had missed her. He wanted to just cuddle her up in his arms as soon as possible. Turning a corner, Ren bumped into a surprised, then shy, then embarrassed and now a mad woman.

"Oh, Kotonami-san. I did not know you were back." He said, while trying to help the young lady to her feet. She of course avoided his extended hand and rose up on her own.

"That's because I only came back today." She bluntly replied. Ren sensed something emitting from the young girl. Kanae, as he currently knew, was Kyoko's best friend. He had nothing against the girl, but it seemed like she had something against him; judging by the anger waves that were slapping him across the face with each glare she sent his way.

"Do you happen to know where Kyoko is, Kotonami-san?" Ren asked, hoping to ease the tension, but his words just seemed to make it all worse. _Its 'Kyoko' now is it?_ The best friend thought.

"Yes I do. And speaking of Kyoko, I have a few words I want to share with you, Tsuruga." Following the shorter woman in a nearby and empty room for a private conversation, the pair never noticed the snaps that were captured or the figure that tried to get closer to eavesdrop.

* * *

" I thought you were smarter than this Tsuruga, this... I never expected this from you of all people." The raven haired beauty said as she turned to face the taller man. To say Ren was confused by the younger woman's actions was an understatement. To say that Ren was lost on what Kanae was talking about was beyond him. Also, the absence of the 'san' did not go unnoticed by him.

"I beg your pardon?" Confusing continued to colour his usual calm façade. What had he done that was out of her expectations?

"Don't play me like a fool Tsuruga." Ren's confusion was peeked even higher. "And I thought you loved her! Are all man after the same thing?" Pain washed over the young women in front of him. Loved her? Was this about Kyoko? Ever since his encounter with Yashiro today, Ren realised he was not as unreadable as he thought he was. Had Kanae discovered about his feelings for Kyoko?

"I suppose so." Ren figured Kyoko had told Kanae of their new relationship, and that's what this conversation had to be about.

"How could you have done that to her? Don't you think you should have held back until her career took off?" _Was this really about their new relationship?_ Ren continued to assume that it was.

"I don't think her career will be affected in any way. Besides, we plan to keep it a secret for a while."

"You don't think her career will be affected? Are you kidding me?!" Unknown to Ren, his words were merely adding fuel to the fire. "This may not affect your career, but it will surely ruin hers! How can you do this to Kyoko? You know how hard she pushes herself for her work? How could you not have thought to use your brain!? And to think-"

"Please stop," Ren rubbed his temple. No matter how hard he tried to keep up, this conversation was taking turns that he had not seen coming. Was him being in a relationship with Kyoko something that could end her career? Was it something to have angered her best friend to this extent? "I'm having troubles keeping up, what exactly will ruin Kyoko's career, Kotonami-san?"

"I don't know when this happened, or what Kyoko was thinking. But let me tell you this, there's an order to things, and that baby will be the end of Kyoko."

"Baby? What baby are you talking about?"

"YOUR SON THAT SHE'S CARRYING!" She had snapped.

Ren froze, unsure of what was going on. _Kyoko was carrying his baby?_ That was impossible.

Upon looking at Ren's face, Kanae sensed that something was off here. Had Ren not known about the baby? Had Kyoko not told him yet?

A gasp outside the door woke up the pair. Being quick on her feet, Kanae had flung the door open only to catch the back of a fleeting figure. Running after the person proved to have been useless as the actress lost sight of the person after turning some corners. _OMG! Who was it? Who heard her? What had she done? Had Kyoko not told Ren about the baby yet?_ Kanae mentally freaked out at her slip of the tongue. _Did Kyoko have other plans concerning the baby? What had she done?_

Her soulless body made its way to the set. Scared on how Kyoko would react after finding out what she had done.

* * *

After what felt likes hours of him thinking, it was just impossible that he got Kyoko pregnant. They may have slept together multiple times, but nothing had happened. They had done just that - sleep. Then what the hell was this talk about her carrying his son?

 _Son?_

 _Ren?_

 _No. No. Ren is born like ten years from now. Was that it? Was their future changing? Had he blacked out and impregnated Kyoko or something?_

The longer he thought, the more crazy he felt. There was just no way in hell he had slept with Kyoko without remembering it. And what about Kyoko. There's no way that something as important and possibly life changing as that occurred and she didn't let a word slip. Something was off. The only way to get answers was head directly to the subject matter, and to Kyoko was where Ren went.

* * *

"What the hell did you just say?" Kyoko shouted at him.

"You heard me! I said kiss me."

"And why the hell would I do that?"

As soon as Sho had set foot on set, him and Kyoko had transported into their own world. In the span of a day, the cast and crew had grew accustomed to the sudden erumpent of their arguments. It was like the pair couldn't last a minute without exchanging insults. This had astonished everyone. Kyoko's behaviour and personality would seem to change in a matter of seconds.

"Didn't I already tell you. The director gave me free will in how I act out my character and I'm telling you that I'm going to kiss you in our next scene. So kiss me as practice, you should be happy I'm even letting you practice on me!"

"Like hell I would do that." Moving closer to him, Kyoko whispered to Sho, "Let me tell you something Sho, just as you won't be acting, neither would I. Every scene between us are all me, all the disgust and hatred of Mei are all mine."

Pulling her by the collar Sho had kissed her. Just like that forced kiss years ago, Kyoko struggled to be free. However, unlike then, shock disappeared as soon as it had appeared and she bite his lip very hard, causing him to let her go.

"YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"Ah...Kyoko-chan..." A cast member said, trying to get her attention. Just like many had witnessed, the anger that was surrounding Kyoko had completely disappeared as she faced the cast member. "Sorry to interrupt."

"Don't be." Kyoko said.

"Ah, okay. Well, you guys are needed on set for your scene." The cast member had informed them. Kyoko felt embarrassed that her professionalism seemed to disappear whenever this ass was in the same room as her. _Oh what would Tsuruga-san think of her now?_ She thought shamefully. While on track of Tsuruga-san she suddenly remembered his words concerning kissing a certain someone. _It's not like I wanted to!_ She pushed whatever thought of this forced kiss out of her universe. _IT NEVER HAPPANED!_

Reaching the set, the director had pointed them to their positions. A trail of blood on the singer's lips alerted the director of a small cut.

"Sho what happened?" The singer shrugged the concern away. "... Head for a touch up on makeup. That cut has to be covered." And the singer lazily walked off.

While he left, Kyoko was informed that the kiss scene between Mei and her brother had been cut out and left for the ending. The director thought it would be best to let the audience guess and anticipate for the brother's confession. Right before his death, and with his last breath, he would kiss her. Leaving the kiss to represent all of Kai's regrets in never letting his feelings known sooner. So, instead of the scenes where they escape into the woods after fighting the palace guards, it was changed to Mei being captured along with the four other girls.

"Remember, Kyoko you are angry because the guards hurt your family and you don't know whether Kai's alive or not, at the same time, you are afraid for your safety and your friends', since you don't know what's going on." The director said.

"Hai!" Kyoko replied. Getting into character before the cameras started rolling, as well as her way of hiding her detest was the singer has returned.

"And Sho, you are disgusted by the 'filthy' girls. More so annoyed at Mei as she wouldn't shut up and she gets on your nerves by her fighting spirit." Sho merely nodded.

"And Action!"

* * *

 _On the way to the palace, Mei had realised two things. One, the guards would not budge on what was going on or that they themselves did not know exactly what was going on. And two, all the female that were taken were all near the same age as her; 17._

 _"What does this Queen want this us?" She asked about the hundredth time. Now the guards were pushing them into the palace through some secret tunnels. It seemed like what they were up to was top secret as their faces were covered with empty sacks._

 _Within the tunnels, Mei could smell the dust clutter, feel some of the spider webs around her and hear the creepy crawlies within the walls. The sound of mice had some of the girls squirming and screeching in fear._

 _"Cover their mouths!" A guard to her left command. In the dark lit tunnels, she heard some shuffling, then followed by a hand wrapping some sort of cloth around her mouth. She tried to resist but it was useless. Stay calm Mei, they will come for me. She told herself. Kai and father will surely come for me._

 _For what seemed like a maze, the group finally came to a stop after many twists and turns. The room they were in now appeared to have been barely lit as light flickered in through the sack over her head. She heard what sounded like bars open and close and female voices gasp._

 _After her sack was removed and her eyes adjusted to the environment, she noticed about 3 cells with varying number of young girls within the shadows - all the girls appearing to be around her age._

 _"Your majesty," one of the guards, whom she presumed was in a higher rank than the others begun, "these are the young ladies from the weaponry village that fit into the description we were provided with."_

 _Turing to where the voice was directed, Mei laid her eyes on the Queen. Beautiful. Was her first thought._ _Despite the fact that her mouth was freed, her body told her to stay quiet, to stay put and wait for her father and big brother to come get her. Something about this Queen did not feel right._

 _"Mother! Can you please inform Chiba that I do not wish to practice archery today!" A male's voice followed by footsteps turned everyone to where the stairs laid. Mei witnessed as the Queen's face lit up with happiness; a face completely opposite to what she wore a second ago. The whispers from the caged girls, 'its the prince,' did not go unnoticed by her, neither did the sound of fear in their tones pass her by._

 _Looking at this prince in question, it certainly was true. From head to toes, his attire was worth more than her entire village._

 _"And what are you so openly staring at?" The prince questioned. Looking around herself, Mei realised that the girls in the cage did not dare direct their eyes at the prince. From his harsh tone, the girls from her own village turned their gaze away and looked down instead._

 _"Don't mind them my son, these ones are knew and have yet to learn proper manners and how they should conduct themselves around royals."_

 _"Something about this one," he motioned towards Mei, who still openly stared at the prince," there's something about this one that I do not like." He plainly said._

 _"Well, there's nothing about you that I like."_

 _Silence._

 _"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" He slowly made his way to her. "A filthy rat such as yourself, said what about me?" He stood right in front of her._

 _"Rat?" So much for staying put. "You may be dressed up in nice clothing and all, but it's pretty clear that you are the rat!" She pointed a finger at him. How unthank! "Why else would you and your mother have to be sneaking us around in order to get us here!?"_

 _Everyone grasped, the Queen was livid by the words that were being spouted about her and her son. Some commoner was talking about her in such a manner! Who did she think she was? Where did she think she was? The prince being insulted like this was the first in his entire life. Raising his hand, he was ready to smack some manner into this girl and let her know her place. Which as years below him!_

 ** _SMACK!_**

* * *

"CUT!" The director yelled. "Who is that kid!?" Everyone watched on having no clue what was happening. They were prepared for surprises with Sho's scenes, but some unknown character wearing modern attire was never mentioned.

"Ren!" Since Sho's hand never connected to her cheek, Kyoko had opened her eyes to see what was going on, only to find her son in front of her and with Sho's outstretched hand in his.

"Tsuruga?" Sho was in shook. He was certainly staring at Tsuruga Ren, but, why was he younger looking? Why was he now eye level with that giant pretty boy?

"Ren, what are you doing?" Kyoko quietly asked as she pulled his hands away from Sho.

"He was about to hit you." The teen explained.

"But you can't just walk into the middle of a scene."

"It doesn't matter." Kyoko was confused by her son. He seemed angry and she had no clue why. "He is a bad guy that Dad told me to protect you from."

"Kyoko, what is going on? Who is that boy?" The director questioned. Kyoko stared on at the director and the crew speechless. What was she supposed to say.

"My apologies!" Everyone was taken aback by the perfectly 90 degrees bow the teenage boy executed. "I thought that my mu- Kyoko-san," he corrected himself, "was in a bad situation and I wanted to help. I was unsure on what was going on and I did not mean to disrupt everyone from their work! I apologies once again!"

"I see. I guess if you thought that you were helping then that's fine...but, who are you? You seem familiar, have I seen you somewhere?" The son looked to his mother, both thinking; what are they supposed to say?

 _"Isn't that Tsuruga-san?"_

 _"But why is he here?"_

Everyone turned towards the tall figure that was making his way to the centre.

 _"I did not know that Tsuruga Ren was going to be a part of the movie."_

 _"He isn't though."_

 _"EH? Then what is happening?"_

"Tsuruga-kun, why are you here?" The director asked. For a man that was in charge of this film, he sure knew very little on what was going on.

With a serious face on, Tsuruga Ren also bowed to the director. "I would also like to apologise for the disturbance that my," good thing he was good at thinking fast on his feet, "little brother has caused everyone. Due to my busy schedule, I had asked Mogami-san, as a LOVE ME request if she could watch him for me."

"Mmm, I see."


End file.
